Another Chance
by Dizzy Wiz Bang
Summary: [Very slow WIP] An accident in the Potions classroom turns Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore into 17 year olds. Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid are left to run Hogwarts. Dueling, Quidditch, and dancing. ADMM, SS plays the field! Written preHBP.
1. Emergency

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: An accident in the Potions classroom turns Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore into 17 year olds. Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid are left to run Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 – Emergency (uploaded 11/7/03)  
  
Colin Creevy came running up to Professor Dumbledore in the hallway. He was having a conversation with Professor Flitwick and Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore," he gasped to catch his breath, "fight (panting) in potions."  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes and told Hagrid, "Call Minerva to the potions classroom." The white haired wizard rushed toward the dungeons. "Filius, stay on standby," he called back.  
  
When he got to the classroom, it was total pandemonium. There was a pile of bodies in the middle of the room. At the bottom of it all, Potter and Malfoy were at each other's throats. Not literally, their wands were out but controlled by their opponent's free hand. Dumbledore waved his wand, and layer by layer, students bodies flew unceremoniously into the hallway. Professor McGonagall arrived and ordered the other students out into the hallway, as well. "Nobody move! You are all on detention."  
  
Dumbledore pulled Malfoy and Potter apart. They seethed as they glared at each other. Dumbledore looked around the classroom, "Where's Severus?"  
  
Potter volunteered, "Someone else hit him with a petrification spell."  
  
Malfoy huffed, "I think he fell down behind his desk."  
  
Dumbledore ran to Snape's prone body and waved his wand. "Finite Incantatum!" Snape woke up stiff and groggy. Dumbledore chanted, "Ennervate!" The potions master, regaining his senses, instantly turned to anger, literally flying over his desk (Dumbledore stood in his way so he couldn't run around it) and lunged toward the two seventh year students. Dumbledore quickly followed the professor, trying to pull him back, holding him from behind and keeping control of the potion master's wand hand.  
  
The snarling dark haired professor was thrown back toward his desk, with Dumbledore and McGonagall standing between himself and his students. Dumbledore walked forward, "Severus, please calm down. We still have the rest of your students to deal with. They're milling out in the hallway." Snape looked toward the door and saw a dozen eyes peering into the crack of the door. He nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
Dumbledore turned toward the two potions students, pulling Malfoy to stand next to his Head of House. McGonagall had a firm grip on Harry Potter's shoulder. "Gentlemen, I would be very disappointed to have to expel both of you so close to graduation." Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it upon receiving a not so gentle slap on his ear from Snape. "I will leave it to Professors McGonagall and Snape to sort out your punishments. If they recommend expulsion, I hardly have grounds to disagree, seeing that a professor was attacked. However," Dumbledore looked at the Hogwarts teachers, "if one is expelled, they are both expelled."  
  
Dumbledore opened the door to look into the hallway. Hagrid had everything under control. Gryffindors were lined up along one wall, and Slytherins were lined up against the other. Everyone was quiet and awaiting their punishment, though dirty looks were being exchanged between the two houses. Dumbledore stepped out while conversation started in the potions classroom. "Gryffindors will have detention with Mr. Filch. You will be refinishing the tables and benches in the Great Hall this weekend. Dismissed." They turned filed up the stairs. "You lot will be collecting saplings in the Forest and replanting them for a conservancy project. Get up early Saturday morning, Hagrid will be supervising. Dismissed. Thank you Hagrid."  
  
"Need any help in there, Perfesser?"  
  
"I believe it's under control, Hagrid. Do call Filius and Pomona down here after their classes."  
  
Dumbledore walked back into the classroom to check on progress. As he did, beams of light shot out of wands. It happened so fast, he couldn't tell which spell went where. One of the spells hit the side of a cauldron, causing its contents to boil over and explode into the air. Dumbledore took the biggest dose in his face and over the front of his robes. McGonagall, the next closest to the cauldron, and Snape instinctively shielded their students from the explosion and were splashed from behind. Dumbledore wiped his face with the cleanest part of his sleeve, "Oh, dear. My beard."  
  
Snape and McGonagall slowly uncurled from their take-cover position over their charges. Potter and Malfoy stood there with their mouths hanging open, looking from one teacher to the other. Snape covered his mouth, his eyes clearly communicating his shock.  
  
Before them a tall, thin young man, by his looks 17 or 18 years of age, stood where Dumbledore had been standing. He wore Dumbledore's robes and pointy hat, but his hair was auburn and only fell just past his shoulders. He had no beard. He took the reading glasses off the tip of his nose and held it up to the light. "Hmm, it seems these are of no use to me." Looking at Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, you should see yourself."  
  
McGonagall also took the reading glasses off her face and tucked them into an inside pocket of her robes. "Albus, how old?"  
  
"I would venture to say about as old as your graduation picture." They turned toward Snape, "Please remove your hand, Severus. We'd like a look."  
  
Snape sneered but dropped his hand and his head. He didn't look that much different, but he was certainly 20 years younger, putting him at 16 or 17. The lines on his forehead, etched by years of sneering and scowling, were gone, as were the bags under his eyes. Dumbledore's eyes danced with amusement. "It seems we have a little dilemma." Out of curiosity, Snape peeled back the sleeve on his left arm and took a little peek. His expression remained unreadable, results unknown.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Snape looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Enter," Snape said customarily curt. Professors Flitwick and Sprout dropped their jaws when they stepped into the classroom. Dumbledore asked, "Please close and lock the door."  
  
Snape raised his already drawn wand and said, "Evanesco." That cleaned the mess around the work benches and chairs. Dumbledore waved his wand over himself, then Snape's back, then McGonagall's back to remove the potion remains from their robes. Dumbledore paced and tugged on his chin as everyone stood back and listened. "Filius, you will take over the duties of Headmaster until I have recovered. Pomona, you need to fill in as Deputy Headmaster. Classes will continue uninterrupted." McGonagall and Snape opened their mouths to protest but were stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand. He continued to pace. "However, you will change your format to a peer-lead discussion and help group. We only have a month left of classes and the children must prepare for their exams."  
  
Dumbledore stopped and looked at the ceiling. "I will send an owl to the Ministry and request additional adult supervision. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you will not disclose our present circumstance to anyone, is that understood? That goes for everyone else in this room." They all nodded. "Good," Dumbledore rubbed his hands together, "this second go round could be fun."  
  
Snape shook his head, "NO, no, no, no. I am perfectly satistfied leave my first childhood well behind me."  
  
McGonagall smiled, "Come on, Severus. It's temporary. How long can this last? A week? A month at the most?"  
  
Dumbledore agreed, "I quite agree, Minerva. I think, though, in order to keep this from the rest of the school population, we will have to use different names. Minerva and I look quite different from what the students have come to know, but I think you will need to disguise yourself better, Severus."  
  
Minerva grinned like a cheshire cat and took the headmaster's elbow in her own. "I agree, Albus. Don't you think a lighter, blonder look would look good on him? Perhaps a bit shorter." She tilted her head.  
  
Now Snape started the pacing. "I think I'll see if this washes off. Then I'll get to work on the antidote straightaway."  
  
Flitwick asked, "Don't you have any aging potion available? It's not like you to have students work on a potion without having an antidote handy."  
  
Snape stopped, then craned his neck to look behind his desk. "Yes, well unfortunately it's ruined. It would take a month to grow the main ingredient to a useful potency."  
  
"It's settled then," Dumbledore concluded. "I will go by, hmm, Percival Wulfric, I think."  
  
McGonagall, still staring at Snape, said, "I haven't gone by Minnie in a very long time. Yes, I will use Minnie Stewart. Severus?"  
  
Snape hissed, "My name issss Severussss."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Severussssss, if you don't choose a name for yourself, I will choose one for you, Slick."  
  
Snape's face scrunched around his nose, "Don't call me Slick. I think, I think I'm partial to Alan. Yes, it's Alan."  
  
"Very good. Professor Flitwick, erm Headmaster, if you would be so kind as to lighten and shorten Alan's hair?" Dumbledore said a bit too cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, my pleasure, sir." Flitwick swished and flicked his wand several times before announcing his satisfaction. Snape sat back on his desk, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms, clearly unhappy. "Sev, I mean, Alan," Flitwick advised, "Do try and lighten your demeanor as well so you don't etch those nasty concentration lines on your forehead."  
  
Malfoy couldn't contain himself, he busted out laughing, but stopped when Snape's long arm allowed an 'accidental' contact between his hand and the back of Malfoy's head. Potter had a huge smile and was stomping with silent laughter, behind McGonagall and Dumbledore, of course.  
  
"Headmaster, please announce at lunch time that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape have taken sick leave. I will select substitute teachers for Charms, Transfigurations, and Potions. Why don't the three of us ride to the Hospital wing on stretchers, just for show."  
  
"Sir," Flitwick interrupted, "Charms?"  
  
"Yes, Filius, I think you'll be busy enough with the Headmaster's duties. Alan, have you thought of a last name? And do you have anything else to wear?"  
  
"Snape! I don't want another name, I don't want other clothes." the potions expert spat.  
  
Malfoy offered, "You can use Malfoy. Come in as my cousin. I have an extensive wardrobe you can choose from, umm, Alan." Snape looked in pain, he grabbed his head, running his fingers through his straight, light brown hair, which now barely reached his collar.  
  
"No, yes, no, arrrghh," Snape resumed pacing, "I don't know. I'll think about it over a hot bath. Excuse me."  
  
"Not so fast, Alan," Dumbledore warned, "We still need to go to the Hospital wing via the Great Hall, where everyone is now having lunch. We'll lunch there and lay low for the rest of the day. Boys, help move our bodies to the Hospital wing."  
  
Dumbledore configured three stretchers, which hovered in front of them, in mid air. "Be thankful, Severus, at least we're overage and fully qualified wizards. Our authority will remain in effect, at least in writing." They climbed on and covered their bodies and faces for the ride. Flitwick charmed the stretchers to follow him, as Malfoy, Potter, and Sprout accompanied the stretchers. 


	2. Announcements

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 2 – Announcements (uploaded 11/12/03)  
  
Professor Flitwick stood up at the head table to make an announcement with the sonorous charm. "Ahem," Flitwick's voice echoed in the Great Hall, "I have a few announcements."  
  
Hagrid went over to Flitwick's chair and picked it up as he stood on it. The half-giant positioned it carefully on top of the head table so that he could actually be seen, as well as heard. When the giggles and chuckles died down, he continued. "As you know, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape met with an unfortunate accident yesterday."  
  
He paused until the buzzing died down, "They will be on leave for about a month while they recover. Meanwhile, per Professor Dumbledore's request, I will be taking up the responsibilities of Headmaster. Professor Sprout, will be the acting Deputy Headmistress." Despite his diminutive stature, Flitwick had amazing command of the student body's attention. He held his hands up to keep them from interrupting.  
  
"To assist with your classes, we have three teaching interns. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce Mr. Percival Wulfric, who will teach Charms classes. Miss Minnie Stewart will teach Transfiguration classes and Mr. Alan Marston will take the Potions classes." As they each took their turns to stand and wave, Flitwick had to pause for all the clapping, squealing, and swooning. "Substitute teachers will be selected by the Board of Governors and will arrive within a couple days."  
  
"I would like take this opportunity to announce a dueling tournament." The charms master paused for a short cheer interruption. "Each house will hold a competition to determine your team of three. Miss Stewart will captain the Gryffindor team, Mr. Marston will captain the Slytherin team, Mr. Wulfric has agreed to captain the Hufflepuff team, and I will captain the Ravenclaw team. The Hogwarts teaching staff will serve as referees and judges. We will have singles, doubles, mixed doubles and team events."  
  
"That is all. Please welcome our new instructors and make them feel welcome."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
That afternoon, the three teen professors met in the teacher's lounge. Dumbledore asked, "I know we've only had one class, but I'd like to know how it's going with you both."  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "May I ask a personal question?"  
  
"Certainly, Severus."  
  
"Please don't consider this bragging. I have observed the same student behavior around the both of you. Since breakfast, I have had an unusual amount of attention from the girls. They are following my every move and hanging on my every breath. I've had several owls and personal invitations to the Spring Dance."  
  
"And you're unaccustomed to such attention?" McGonagall's lips pursed to suppress a wide smile.  
  
Snape ran his long fingers through his golden locks. McGonagall looked away and took slow deliberate breaths as Dumbledore suppressed his amusement. Snape answered, "It's not that. I'm dealing with—"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted, "Out with it, Severus. Just say it."  
  
"Fine. Hormones." Snape spat out, "There, I said it. Has it been that long for you that you do not recognize the feelings?"  
  
McGonagall busted into laughter and picked up a copy of the Quibbler to fan herself. Dumbledore couldn't contain himself either. "Dear Severus, I daresay it's been well over a century since I experienced the raging hormones of my teen years. Why I've had two cold showers today, already. The cold water tap is typically the blue knob on the right side."  
  
Snape growled, "I know where the showers are. I know how to get cold water, thank you very much." He mumbled under his breath, "It's been a while since I needed to resort to that."  
  
McGonagall put on her stern face, "Severus, I must remind you that you are a 37 year old professor and have no business dating your students. The Board of Governors are aware of our conditions and will be noting our behavior around the students. I suggest you go to the dance without a date so that you can fill your dance card." Snape cracked a shy smile at that, barely glancing up from the floor to make eye contact.  
  
Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "Speaking of dance, Minnie, would you do me the favor of allowing me to escort you to the Spring Dance?"  
  
"Why, Percival, I'd be happy to accept," she said in a sing-song voice. "Alan, do remember to save me a dance. I'm partial to the tango," she winked. Snape bowed his reply.  
  
Dumbledore changed the subject, "Severus, who do you fancy on the Slytherin dueling team?"  
  
"Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott. Do you figure on the Gryffindor dream team?"  
  
"I'm almost certain of Potter, Granger, and Ronald Weasley, but there will be stiff competition with Ginny Weasley and Longbottom," McGonagall replied. "Hmm, the Creevy boys are quite good, too."  
  
Snape laughed, "Longbottom?" He would have said more, but stopped at McGonagall's death glare.  
  
"Come, come, you two. It's time for our next class."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
That evening, after dinner, the dirty blonde teen Snape strode into the large lecture hall and smirked as he looked up at a sea of green and gray robes. "Is this everyone who is interested in trying out for the dueling team on Saturday?"  
  
Milicent Bulstrode raised her hand, "Excuse me, Sir."  
  
Snape interrupted her, "You may address me as Mr. Marston. If we are in a more informal setting, as we are at the moment, you may call me Alan or Captain. Now, what was your question?"  
  
"Your voice is very similar to Professor Snape's. Are you related?"  
  
"I don't believe Professor Snape has living relations," was his silky reply. "To continue on topic, this competition is open to everyone. Only the best of Slytherin will compete against the other houses. For the rest of this week, every evening, we will review rules and legal defensive and offensive spells allowed in competitive dueling. Saturday we will hold open competition to determine who will represent Slytherin the following Saturday. Question Mr. Pritchard?"  
  
"Sir, how are the younger students supposed to compete with the sixth and seventh years?"  
  
"As I said, everybody who is interested will work on the basic spells. The individuals who make the team will work on competition strategy and advanced spells next week. Obviously, the older students may have an advantage in experience, but talent and knowledge can overcome that advantage."  
  
"Take this down." He waited as everyone scrambled for their parchment and quills. "Basic defensive charms. Shield, parry, block, disarm. Any first year should be able to perform these under the most stressful conditions. We will practice these tonight against the stinging hex. Tomorrow come prepared with a list of spells which can be used in competitive dueling."  
  
Adrian Pucey raised his hand and asked, "Captain, aren't the only illegal spells the Unforgivables."  
  
"Not true, Mr. Pucey. Can anybody tell me what other spells can not be used in competition? Yes, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco put his hand down and said smugly, "Explosive spells, spells which would break bones or break the skin. Marks on your opponent like welts, bruises, or boils are also illegal." Crabbe and Goyle smirked and patted him on the back.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. You cannot directly cause an injury to your opponent," Snape snarled, "However, if he were to trip over his own feet or run into a wall and break his nose, that is not considered an injury directly caused by a spell." The Slytherins laughed as they pictured this in their evil minds. "But we'll leave that strategy for later."  
  
"Now," Snape ordered, "I want all first years up here and paired off. On my command, one side will send a stinging hex. The other side will block. Second years, prepare yourselves. You will be next."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile similar lessons and instruction were given in the other houses. That's because Dumbledore outlined the curriculum for the week's dueling lessons. Nobody seemed to have the advantage, though it's hard to name who would stand out from Hufflepuff. But Albus Dumbledore (the most powerful wizard of the time and teacher extraordinaire) was training the Hufflepuff students. Ravenclaws were under Filius Flitwick, renown dueling champion in his own time. And of course, Gryffindors had a great deal of depth to choose from beyond the dream team. McGonagall was no slouch, at dueling or the tango. 


	3. New Teachers

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3 – New Teachers (uploaded 11/18/03)  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron spoke first, "Oi, d'ya see Marston at the head table? Look at the way he's glaring at you, Harry. Look how he's glaring at Lupin." He shivered, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's Snape in disguise." The red-head then shoveled another loadful of eggs into his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked up at the head table and sighed dreamily, "He's so smart and cute. Nothing like that hook-nosed greasy git we called a potions teacher. Do you know he even gave me an extra credit research assignment to work on during potions class? Snape would never have done that. He asked quite nicely if I would like to take the challenge."  
  
Ron screwed up his face in disgust, "Hermione, have you listened to him? Have you heard him? It's Snape's voice!"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and shivered, "Mmmm, his voice sends shivers down my spine." She pushed up the robes from her sleeves, "Look, goosebumps!"  
  
"Harry, don't just sit there. Back me up, mate! You were there." Ron hissed over his plate.  
  
Harry shrugged, "All I remember is helping carry the stretchers to the Hospital ward. Flitwick told me I had been knocked out during the explosion. Pomfrey checked me out and let me go. Same with Malfoy. We were congratulated for having the hardest heads at Hogwarts, right before she threw us out on our bums."  
  
"See there, Ron? You're worked up over nothing. If you boys will excuse me, I'm going to the library to get some work done before our next class." Hermione stood to leave but Professor Flitwick stood on top of the head table to get everyone's attention. She sat back down.  
  
"Ahem," Flitwick announced with the sonorus charm. "If I might have everyone's attention for a short announcement." He waited until it got quiet. "Thank you. I would just like to introduce you to our substitute teachers. Returning to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, some of you might remember Professor Lupin." He paused so that the Gryffindors could stop clapping. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were the loudest.  
  
Malfoy yelled, "He's a werewolf!"  
  
Flitwick continued, "Indeed he is, and a perfectly safe one, I assure you. Professor Bill Weasley will be moved from Dark Arts to Potions, and Professor Griselda Marchbanks will be taking the Charms classes. I'd also like to introduce Professor Tonks, who will take the Transfiguration classes. Please welcome our new staff, work hard and take advantage of the extra help we have until exams." He stepped off the table to polite clapping around the Great Hall.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Young Snape and Hermione sat at a library table behind stacks of potions book. Hermione moved in close. Snape, in turn, pulled his elbow off the table. "What do you think of this, Alan? It's a variation of a shrinking potion."  
  
As they both leaned in over the book, they bumped heads. Hermione blushed as Alan brushed away her bushy hair out of his face. "Sorry about that, it's so hard to control."  
  
"No worries," Alan said quietly. "Here, allow me." He stood up behind the head of hair and proceeded to gather handfuls of hair with his nimble fingers. "Tear a couple of strips of that parchment for me."  
  
Hermione tore two half inch strips of parchment. Alan touched them with his wand and transfigured them into red and gold ribbons. When he was done, Hermione's hair was French braided down the center of her head, gradually tapering and tied off with the ribbons. Hermione threw her arms around the potions expert. "Thank you," she gasped before planting a kiss on his cheek. "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
He suddenly stiffened, "You're welcome. My mum had me braid her hair when she was ill." Shifting uncomfortably, "Uh, we were studying this shrinking potion. It has potential because unlike the last one that was brewed in class, its effectiveness is more controllable. However, it is more volatile."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermione stroked Snape's cheek with her finger.  
  
He jaw clenched for a moment, "Because the headmaster asked me to. Miss Granger, you are excused from your potions class as long as you are helping me with this research. And right now, I am finding you more distraction than help." His lip curled as he tried to hide his true expression.  
  
"Don't you like me?" The seventh year student sat back in her chair and looked deep into his beetle black eyes. "Please be honest, I can take it either way."  
  
As he worked hard to control his breathing, "You would not believe how much self-control it is taking me to force my brain to override my hormones. Please excuse me." He abruptly stood up, nearly toppling the chair behind him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione looked hurt.  
  
"I'll be back shortly, I need to take a break." Snape turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the library, sprinting away as soon as he cleared the doors.  
  
Twenty minutes later, he sat down next to the French braided Gryffindor. Without looking up from her book, she asked, "What took you so long?" He said nothing and took a book off the top of one of the stacks. He dipped his quill into the inkwell and scribbled on his parchment.  
  
She slammed her book closed and looked angrily at him. Her expression slowly changed when she saw his dirty blonde hair still dripping onto his robes. "What did you do, dunk your head in the sink?"  
  
"I took a shower. Please, let us leave the subject to a natural death."  
  
"That was a quick shower. Did you even take your clothes off?" Hermione propped her chin up on her hands, elbows on the desk.  
  
"Of course." He chuckled, "I didn't dry off very well, did I." Hermione hid her smile behind her hands. "Did you find anything more since I left?"  
  
"This was an odd time for a shower, don't you think?"  
  
"I thought it was most appropriate." He tapped a long finger on the pages in front of her.  
  
"Yes it's an aging potion. Same ingredients as the shrinking potion, added to the cauldron in a different order and quantity." She smiled to herself, still imagining Alan's need for a cold shower.  
  
"Yes, that is interesting." He proceeded to scribble more notes onto his parchment.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
That evening, as the young teachers lounged around in the teacher's common room. Snape came in, his eyes wild with urgency. Dumbledore asked, "Severus? Is everything all right?" Lupin sat across from Dumbledore next to the fire, as Tonks sat on the arm of Lupin's chair, reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Sir, I'm being called. I must go."  
  
"Severus, do be careful. We don't want our conditions leaked out. Although our powers are not diminished, we don't want to let anyone think that they can come and attempt anything."  
  
"I intend to keep a low profile, as always."  
  
"Severus, I hate to burden you, but I should take my potion tonight." Lupin looked up from the Quibbler.  
  
"Lupin, the ingredients are gathered on my laboratory bench. But I really must go now, you understand." He winced as his left hand tightened into a fist and held a balled up black cloak tight to his body. "Bill Weasley is quite good at potions, though I doubt he's ever attempted the Wolfsbane potion." He turned and swooped out of the room as quickly as he came in.  
  
Tonks tugged on Remus's arm, "Come, I'd like to try it. I got an outstanding my potions NEWT."  
  
The werewolf looked at the teenage Dumbledore for help, who shrugged, "It's up to you, Remus."  
  
"Tonks, please don't get me wrong. I have absolute confidence in your potions skills but the Wolfsbane potion is quite delicate."  
  
"Oh, don't be an old fuddy duddy. Let's go. You have to show me where his bench is."  
  
"Albus," Lupin pleaded with his eyes, "couldn't you come and help?"  
  
"Sorry, Remus, I'm waiting for Minerva. We're going to take a walk around the lake when she's done with her Dueling lesson," the young Dumbledore said smuggly. 


	4. A Guinea Pig

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 4 – A Guinea Pig (uploaded 11/18/03)  
  
Remus and Tonks walked down hallway to the dungeons, passing the potions classroom. They turned into the open door of a laboratory to see Hermione, still braided, hovering over a cauldron. Bill Weasley sat in the corner grading papers.  
  
"Ooo, love your hair," Tonks said cheerfully, "who did it for you?"  
  
"Alan," came Hermione's reply.  
  
Lupin snorted, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Not at all. His fingers are quite nimble." She swung the tail of her braid around. "He transfigured the ribbons for me too. Don't you love it? He's so sweet."  
  
Lupin walked over to the red-headed professor, "I think we'll have to quench this fire before it gets out of control. What are you doing here?"  
  
Professor Weasley looked up from his papers. "Safety precaution. Miss Granger is still a student, so as the current potions professor, I have to be here while she works on her project. And don't worry, nothing's going to happen."  
  
The werewolf nodded, "I was hoping you could brew Wolfsbane potion for me tonight."  
  
"Why, where's Alan gone to?" Weasley asked, his eyes shifting for a glance at Hermione.  
  
"He was called away." Lupin pointed to his left arm, earning a nodded response from Weasley.  
  
"Well, I know that seventh years have done the potion, but it wasn't in the curriculum when I was in school. Tonks, how about you?" Bill asked.  
  
"Nope, but I'd love to try," was the response from the metamorphagus.  
  
"Hermione? Have you done the Wolfsbane potion yet?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes and no." Hermione answered, "Yes, I've attempted it. But no, it wasn't successful. Nobody in class got it right according to Professor Snape. He was ready to poison a werewolf just to make his point."  
  
Lupin pleaded, "Would you? Please? The ingredients are all here." He dug into a box, pulling out the Wolfsbane plant, "This is it, this is definitely the box."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and sighed, "Okay. Just give me a minute to find the recipe." She pushed her cauldron to the center of the bench and cleaned up.  
  
"I really appreciate this, Hermione. I'm a lamentable potions maker. The full moon is tomorrow, you know." Lupin paced as Hermione turned pages of her potions notebook.  
  
"Well, maybe this won't take so long if everyone helps out." Pulling ingredients out of the box one at a time, "Here Tonks, I need these crushed. Bill, chop these up please. Remus, you can pick the leaves off of the Wolfsbane plant. The twigs and stalks make the potion bitter. I'm going to clean out another cauldron."  
  
Two hours later, well past midnight. Lupin paced in front of the bench. Bill and Hermione sat back against the wall, leaning on each other, asleep. "Almost there, Remus." Tonks said, as she gave it one more stir.  
  
Snape walked into the dungeon and surveyed the situation. "Hermione, it's well past curfew." Her eyes blinked open as she took a startled breath.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I was kept up by several professors," the seventh year Gryffindor yawned.  
  
Bill woke up, "Hey, Marston, you missed the party."  
  
"Check this out," Tonks bobbed her head, "we made Wolfsbane."  
  
Snape looked into the cauldron, "Did we now?" He pulled a goblet from a cupboard under the bench and ladled the potion from the smoking black pot. Snape swirled it around in the goblet as if it were a fine wine he were sampling, then he put his nose into the goblet.  
  
Lupin snorted, "I'm afraid we didn't get around to the cork."  
  
"Shut up," Snape snarled. Hermione bit her lip, waiting for the verdict. Then he dipped his little finger into the goblet and tasted it. "30 points to Gryffindor. But twenty away for being up so late. I can't believe you had the patience to remove leaves from the stalks."  
  
"Oh yeah," Tonks danced around with her arms in the air. Snape held out the goblet for Lupin.  
  
Remus took the goblet with both hands, "Please settle down, Tonks. You're making me nervous." After a couple of gulps, "You're right, Hermione. This isn't as bitter as it was yesterday or the day before."  
  
Snape was tired and irritable from his evening. He started cussing as Tonks danced around him and turned him about. Dumbledore stood at the door, "Ahem, what are we celebrating and why wasn't I invited?"  
  
Tonks sang, "We made Wolfsbane. We made Wolfsbane."  
  
Snape let go of his hold on Tonks, and she fell into the bench. As Hermione's first cauldron teetered, Lupin and Snape grabbed Tonks by each arm and threw her against the wall next to Hermione and Bill. When the cauldron hit the floor, Snape had his back turned and had started toward the wall, only to be shoved from behind. The werewolf spilled a half-full goblet on himself and landed in the puddle that was Hermione's experiment.  
  
All together, Hermione, Weasley, and Snape yelled, "TONKS!" The young auror stopped still and covered her mouth. Before their eyes, Lupin's form shrunk and shrunk, but rather than turning into a child, he shrunk into a little whimpering ball of fur. It was perhaps six weeks old, shivering with its tail tucked between its hind legs. It whined and whimpered in the middle of the puddle that was Hermione's shrinking solution.  
  
Snape drew his wand, "Evanesco." Hermione ran over with a rag and wrapped the wet, whiny little wolf cub, using the corner to dry its face.  
  
Tonks shook her head and said through her hands, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry, Remus. I can't believe I did that."  
  
Snape took control, "Tonks, take Miss Granger to her dorm. We'll go over your notes in the morning. Weasley, take the wolf cub to Hagrid. Make sure he knows to keep it caged tomorrow for the full moon. I'm going to get drunk and fall asleep on my bathroom floor."  
  
As Dumbledore stood in the hallway as Snape turned to lock the room. "It looks like we have a volunteer to try antidotes on," the potions master chuckled quietly.  
  
Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, "Anything to report?"  
  
"Nothing of interest today, Headmaster," Snape said softly. "I stayed in the shadows and kept my mask and hood on. The Dark Lord wanted us to watch while he humiliated a couple of disappointing Death Eaters and made examples of them. Care to join me in a state of inebriation? I still feel the need to throw up."  
  
"I have your back, Severus. Let's go." 


	5. It's A Picnic

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 5 – It's a Picnic (uploaded 11/24/03)  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Ron and Harry threw down their books on the table, startling Hermione back to her senses. "Where were you all night?" Harry inquired. "We waited up for you until midnight."  
  
"I was making a potion for my research. There was an accident and now Professor Lupin is a little wolf cub. Hagrid has him," she answered sleepily. "I'm surprised you haven't already heard."  
  
"I heard about it," said Ron, with a mouthful of food, "I thought Seamus was joking."  
  
Harry's green eyes were wide with alarm. "Is he all right otherwise?" He grabbed some toast and his books. Hermione nodded her answer and Harry ran out of the hall to see Hagrid.  
  
Hermione and Ron caught up with Harry inside the hut. Fluffy laid by the fireplace with a jealous look in his eyes. He didn't even bother to get up and greet Ron with his usual face wash. Harry was having tea with Hagrid at the table, while Remus played with a black bat plushy on Harry's lap. He seemed to enjoy biting its body and shaking it around as if to shake its head off. Then he'd switch to gnawing on its wings.  
  
Hermione asked, "Is he going to be okay? I thought Mr. Marston said to keep him in a cage. Full moon is tonight, you know."  
  
"Sure, 'Moine," Hagrid drawled, "I'll put 'im in a cage 'fore the moon comes out, bu' e's okay 'til then. In fact, double Defense Against the Dark Arts and double Care of Magical Creature's classes will be combined today. Marston's a git, wanting Perfesser Lupin ta, I quote, ta earn 'is wages."  
  
Ron jumped, "I'm telling you Hermione, Marston is Snape in disguise."  
  
"Shut up, Ron," she said indignantly, "You're never right about these things." She reached over to scratch Remus behind his ears, the little wolf licked her hand in return.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Will you two please stop arguing! Hagrid, are you teaching it by yourself today?"  
  
"I am, 'arry. Already posted a note on th' classroom door. Ever'one s'posed ta come down 'ere and combine w' me Magical Creatures class. See'n as both classes are double classes, I'm gonna 'ave a lot of students t'day but taint often we 'ave a real live werewolf t' study. You all better git t' yer next class. I see some of me students headin' this way."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, "You're right! Let's go, Harry, Ron, I want to get into Mr. Wulfric's study group."  
  
"I thought Professor Marchbanks is teaching Charms," Ron looked up from rubbing Fluffy's tummy.  
  
"She is, but then we separate into study groups. Mr. Wulfric is almost as good with his wand as Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, as a matter of fact.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione left Hagrid at his doorstep waving.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As McGonagall passed the stairs leading up from the dungeons, Snape emerged holding his broom and a traveling pouch. "Oh, you surprised me, Alan. Where are you going today?"  
  
"I am in search of ingredients, Minnie," he spoke as his eyes darted around the Great Hall. "I believe I can find the plants I want in a field the other side of the Forest."  
  
"But Professor Sprout has already planted what you need, in case," the former transfiguration professor paused to look around and lowered her voice, "in case our conditions fail to reverse themselves on their own."  
  
"I am aware of that. The ingredients available in the apothecaries are not fresh enough for the potency I require. Are you aware of an accident in the potions laboratory last night? A certain werewolf's condition has put greater urgency in finding a remedy."  
  
"Oh, dear, my head must be in the clouds. Yes, Percival told me. Can I help?"  
  
"Well, Minnie, I was planning to make a day of this. I was on my way down to the kitchen to pick up a picnic lunch I ordered. Why don't you get your broom and meet me under the big oak between the forest and the lake. We'll be back by dinner and have plenty of time to prepare for tonight's dueling lessons."  
  
"A picnic in a field of flowers. What a wonderful idea and a perfect day for it, too. I'll be right there."  
  
The two teenagers flew around the forest, for a while following the train tracks on which the Hogwarts Expressed traveled between London and Hogsmead. It wasn't running this day, but keeping close to the tracks was a good idea to avoid being spotted by muggles.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry, Severus?" Minerva called out as they flew side by side on their broomsticks.  
  
"My apologies. I did not realize I was going so fast. I haven't been out on my broom for a pleasure ride in quite some time."  
  
"I know what you mean. I would just like to slow down and take it all in. Who knows when the next chance we'll have to ride like this."  
  
Snape spotted the field and pointed to it. As he did, he pointed his broom down for a gradual decent. They landed at the edge of another forest. When they did, McGonagall let her long hair down from her hat and ran her fingers through her head to relax her hair. "Oh, this is so refreshing! You know, the first time around I was 17, I was so busy training for broomstick races I let other parts of my life pass me by. I intend to enjoy this opportunity while I have it, I had forgotten what it's like to have so much energy."  
  
"Is that why I get so little encouragement to brew an antidote?" Snape drawled softly. They had to pick up their knees in the field of grass and wildflowers to keep their feet from being tangled among weeds. They walked into the forest.  
  
McGonagall blushed, "Well, perhaps it is a bit selfish on my part and Albus's. But Remus's accident has changed all that. By the way, what are we looking for?"  
  
"Lupinus perennis, more commonly known as Wild Blue Lupine" Snape said, whilst shading his eyes from the mid-morning sun. "It has small purple to blue flowers. We should find some in the next open clearing, if my memory serves me."  
  
"Oh like that?" the young cat animagus ran to the cluster of purple pods on a stalk a foot off the ground. "Do we want the whole flower?"  
  
The young potions master knelt beside the plant and gave a pod a squeeze. It popped in his fingers and sent seeds flying four feet away. "This one is ready. Try not to pop the seeds out, they're easier to harvest when you squeeze them into a jar in the laboratory." Snape pulled out a knife and cut the stalk in half, laying the head of the flower in the middle of a gauze cloth. "If it doesn't pop when you squeeze the bottom pod, it's not ready for harvest."  
  
They collected several more types in the forest before Snape announced that he had enough. The last one was to be found on shady side of a hill, near where they landed originally. When they left the shade of the forest, Minerva asked, "Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yes," was the soft baritone reply, "there's a hill over there. My last ingredient should be there. Let's fly, shall we?"  
  
"Let's race," the feisty girl dared.  
  
"Minerva, I'm laden with our morning's collections."  
  
"Fine, I'll take the picnic basket. Put your broom down." She dropped her broom on the tall green grass.  
  
One side of Snape's mouth turned up, while the other side went down. "Fine." He dropped his broom.  
  
"On three. One, two, three! UP!"  
  
They mounted their brooms and raced to the hill. It was a tie, but when they got to the top, Minerva dismounted gracefully. Snape came down a bit too fast in his attempt to beat her, taking a tumble when his feet hit the ground. He instinctively curled his body around his bag of ingredients and landed flat on his back, laughing like a mad man. "You win, Minerva."  
  
"It's so good to see you laughing so heartily, Severus. You need to do that more often. In fact, I can't remember when I've seen you laugh like this."  
  
Still on his back, he looked over at his colleague. "I do admit, I haven't laughed so hard in quite a while. It hurts." He looked up at the clouds in the sky. "It's been a very long time since I was relaxed enough around anyone, let alone have anything worth laughing about."  
  
"He's coming, you know." Severus spoke seriously, but closed his eyes. "The Dark Lord will make one more attempt at his life before Potter graduates."  
  
"Come, Severus. You kill a happy moment too quickly. Let's enjoy our picnic." McGonagall poured two goblets of pumpkin juice and put one of them in his hand. As they ate lunch, thoughts and conversation covered Quidditch, the dueling competition, the House Cup, and the Spring Dance. It was so easy to revert to their competitive taunting and house rivalries. It was a heated, yet respectful, argument which they both enjoyed.  
  
They flew back to Hogwarts after collecting the last ingredient, arriving with plenty of time to clean up before dinner. Dumbledore watched jealously from the window of the Headmaster's Tower as they landed by the shimmering lake and walked, hand in hand, toward the castle, laughing and jostling each other with their shoulders as they came closer to the building.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I realize the characters are a little OOC, but they're younger now and need to step back a little from their adult lives. That's why they're not in charge of regular classes, unless it becomes necessary. 


	6. Team Demonstration

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling (JKR), various publishers of the Harry Potter (HP) series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 6 - Team Demonstration (uploaded 11/25/03)  
  
"Harry, where are you going?"  
  
"I just want to look in on Remus before dueling lessons," Harry said as he tried to stretch the tired feeling from his body.  
  
"Oi, me too," Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate frog.  
  
"Wait for me," Hermoine called out as she gathered her book bag. "Ron, I really wish you'd learn to swallow your food before talking."  
  
In front of Hagrid's hut, the trio found Hagrid, Tonks, and Madame Pomfrey looking over a very roomy cage. The little werewolf sat inside attentively looking up between the staff members.  
  
"Oi, mates. Whatcha doin' out 'ere?" Hagrid asked the trio as they approached.  
  
Ron answered, "We just wanted to say g'nite to Moony."  
  
Harry got to the cage first and looked at the calm little werewolf, who got up and started wagging its tail so hard it slapped either side of its back with each swing. Harry knelt next to the cage and stuck his fingers through to try to pet the little cub, but was admonished by Madame Pomfrey, "Tsk-tsk, get your fingers out of there, Harry! The Wolfsbane potion he was taking this week is doing its job, but remember, he's still a little puppy and tends to nip at fingers. You don't want him biting you, even accidentally." She pointed to the sky, "The moon is almost out."  
  
"We were just about to bring him to the shrieking shack," Tonks told the students.  
  
Hermoine looked up from the cage, "Is that really necessary? The poor guy will be all alone tonight."  
  
"I'm afraid so, dear," Madame Pomfrey patted Hermoine on her shoulder, "you did an excellent job with the potion. However, the little lycanthrope still has a tendency to howl at the moon and he's got quite a set of lungs for such a little guy. Nobody will get any sleep tonight if we leave him with Hagrid. We can't have that, can we?"  
  
"I guess not," Hermoine looked sadly into the cage.  
  
Harry looked up from his position, "Can we help drop him off?"  
  
"That's not a good idea, Harry," Tonks warned, "a crowd would draw attention to where he's going. I'll walk with you back to the castle. Let's leave this to the experts. Say goodnight, Remus."  
  
The little wolf yipped a few times and ran around in circles inside the cage before Ron, Harry, and Hermoine got up to leave. As they turned to leave, Moony wailed at the moon. Madame Pomfrey must have put a silencing charm over the cage as it floated behind Hagrid's large shadow because it got quiet suddenly. Tonks turned for a last peek before they disappeared into the forest.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Evening dueling lessons were combined in the Great Hall. The long tables and benches that students normally ate on were replaced by bleachers down the length of the cavernous room. The ceiling was as bright as a sunny day, illuminating the ring below it. In the middle of the Hall, several obstacles were scattered about inside of the roped off area. Madam Pomfrey perched above the indoor arena, ready to swoop down to anyone requiring her aid. Flitwick stepped into the middle of the ring and held his hands up to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Well, quite a turnout we have here, isn't it?" He said, with the assistance of the sonorus charm. "Tonight we will have a demonstration of teamwork and strategy within an obstacle course. Mr. Marston and Miss Tonks will team up against Mr. Wulfric and Miss Stewart. Professors Weasley, Marchbanks, and myself will view the field from above," Flitwick gestured to the level above them, "and will score accordingly." The charms professor pointed his wand at the scoreboard above, which glittered zero and zero for each team. "Feel free to root for your favorite team."  
  
Flitwick joined the table above. While Dumbledore and McGonagall engaged in a private conversation, Snape and Tonks planned their strategy from behind a wooden fence. Professor Bill Weasley stood up to announce the rules. "The object of this exercise is to hit your opponents as many times as possible in the three minutes allotted whilst avoiding your opponents spells. Only a scoring spell will be judged for points, but contestants may use any other spells for distraction, escape, blocking, etcetera. Movement is encouraged. After all, you don't want to be a sitting duck when spells are flying in your direction." He paused to allow the laughter to die down.  
  
While other rules of engagement were explained, Ron leaned over to Harry, "Do you know where Hermoine's off to?"  
  
Harry, who had been so engrossed with the lesson looked around, "Wouldn't surprise me to find her in the library."  
  
Ron clapped at his brother's speech. "But she's got to see this. Isn't she going to try out for the team? She's got lots of spells up her sleeve, she does."  
  
Harry shrugged, "She's feeling bad about Moony."  
  
"We are too, but we're here learning this stuff to help Gryffindor win the House Cup. Oi, look at Tonks! She's copied Minnie's hair, and Minnie don't look at all pleased about it." Ron laughed and clapped.  
  
Harry chuckled briefly, then looked thoughtfully over the arena. "Ron, do you recon aurors go through this kind of training?"  
  
"Dunno, mate. Ask Tonks later, eh?" The crowd roared as the competition started. Ron jumped to his feet to cheer.  
  
The buzzer sounded and the contestants stepped out from their protective barrier. Up above, a timer made of lights started its count down. Snape opened with the first spell, Dumbledore blocked but the hems of Dumbledore's robes caught fire. Though it was quickly doused, it lit a fire in McGonagall's eyes. Flitwick called a time out and gave a warning to Snape's team. Tonks bit her lip from her crouched position while Snape yelled to the other team, "My apologies, perhaps I was a bit overzealous with my first spell." Snape took cover behind a tree.  
  
"You can't intimidate me that easily, Marston," Dumbledore smiled back and waved it off.  
  
Tonks stood up from behind her boulder and sent a spell at Dumbledore. It hit the tree he was hiding behind. Snape's eyes quickly darted around the arena, looking for McGonagall. Dumbledore waited until the next time Tonks popped up from behind the rock, hitting her in the face with an acne hex. She fell back on her bum and into the open area as her face turned red with zits. DING! Minerva hit her with a scoring spell. Tonks crawled back to her spot after slapping the floor with her hand.  
  
Tonks peeked from the side of her boulder, trying to get a better vantage. Suddenly, she fell back into a seated position with her back against the rock, and the action. She mouthed something at her partner. The blonde- haired Snape furrowed his brows as he tried to understand what the metamorphagus was saying. "Cats tail?" he mouthed back. His eyes got wide in understanding. Together then jumped from behind their covers, and hit Minerva's cover with a transfiguration spell that turned it into a German shepherd, which in turn chased the cat animagus up the tree that Dumbledore hid behind. DING! Snape scored on the cat midway up the tree.  
  
A roar of laughter came from the crowd, along with taunts and jeers from the Slytherin corner. POP! Dumbledore turned the dog into a wooden statue of himself behind the tree and a tumbleweed rolled quietly into the center of the ring. Scoring spells flew from Tank's wand at the statue as she wend her way to the tree. Though they hit, there was no scoring acknowledgement. Snape kept his eye on the cat, knowing McGonagall could not score while in her cat form. Tonks pushed the statue to the ground when she got there, and all eyes roamed the stadium for the tall, auburn haired wizard they knew as Percival Wulfric.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed as he focused on the tumbleweed. He sent another fiery spell at it, forcing Dumbledore out into the open, again, his hems on fire. The former headmaster ducked behind the tree that was previously Snape's cover and hit the young potions master in the leg with a score, DING, before putting out the fire on his robes. Students looked up at the judges who were shaking their heads. It was not a foul because the blond teen was setting afire to a tumbleweed, not sure it was his opponent. The scoreboard showed 2 points to Marston/Tonks, 1 point to Wulfric/Stewart.  
  
The cat climbed out on a limb, ready to jump from one tree to the other. CRACK! The limb fell and the cat fell with its legs outstretched and tail aloft for balance. Snape fired another scoring spell, but Dumbledore summoned the cat into his arms and missed his score. Snape slipped behind the tree, narrowly avoiding a spell the whizzed past his shoulder. Tonks held up her hand for a high-five, which Snape reluctantly, by the look on his face, met with his own palm.  
  
Minerva regained her composure behind the tree as Dumbledore crept on his belly toward the rock that Tonks once used for cover. Time running down, a flurry of spells hit the tree that Snape and Tonks now used for cover. Tonks was crawling on all fours toward a wooden crate, but Snape backed up over her sending him tumbling backwards, cussing all the way to the floor. Fortunately he had the presence of mind to roll out of it into a standing position, but he was out in the open.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to take his final scoring shot, but Tonks stood up for her shield charm. Unfortunately, Snape had already taken his shot and hit his partner from behind as she stepped into it. DING! BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Everybody in the hall was quiet to find out who got the last point. Animated discussion took place among the three judges at the head table, but the scoreboard didn't change. Finally, Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at the scoreboard. DING DING DING. The score ended at 2-2. Snape's scoring spell was given to the other team. Snape slammed his palm into the tree and Tonks sat down hard on the crate in frustration.  
  
"Witches and Wizards," Flitwick announced, as he contained his giddiness, "we have a tie. We will break this tie with a sudden death match." Professor Marchbanks stood up and waved her wand. The obstacles and both trees in the ring vanished. Once again, each team was seen in serious discussion.  
  
BUZZZZZ! "Assume your positions," called the temporary headmaster. Minnie and Tonks walked to the center of the oval ring and bowed to each other. They turned on their heels and walked five paces away from each other. When they turned to face each other, they each assumed their fighting positions. Snape crouched into a ball, down on one knee, and hissed ideas to his partner. Dumbledore stood away from his partner, standing straight and proud with his arms crossed in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. He knew this would infuriate Snape.  
  
Minnie threw out the first spell. Tonks parried it away. Unfortunately, it landed at Snape's feet, who jumped three feet into the air, "ARRGGGHHH!" The hem of his robes were on fire. Tonks turned her head to look over and McGonagall sent a scoring spell at her. Seeing it out of the corner of her eye, Tonks spun away from the spell and countered directly with a scoring spell of her own, hitting Minnie square in the chest. DING! Laughter and cheering exploded in the Great Hall. Team Snape/Tonks was declared the winner.  
  
Snape's sneer broke into a smile and the four contestants met in the center of the ring to exchange handshakes. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the former potions professor, "Severus, you're still smoking." Snape returned to sneering as he stomped on his hems.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Professor," Tonks said with a small voice to her partner.  
  
Snape snorted briefly, "You did well to keep fighting. But with allies like you, who needs enemies."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's notes: How did I do with the duel? Just wanted to leave on a fun note coz I'm outta here. Happy Thanksgiving to all y'all Americans. Happy Revolution Day (or something like that) if you're Mexican. Dunno what that means, got an email at work that they're not working Friday, either. Back in a couple weeks, hopefully with several chapters. 


	7. Detentions

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 7 – Detentions (uploaded 12/11/03)  
  
McGonagall knocked on the door to Snape's chambers. Rousted out of bed, he chose to answer the door personally, rather than to command it open. With a wave of his wand, he was dressed for the day, choosing a black robe out of habit. It made sense to him, too, because he didn't have a chance to use the bathroom and the billowy robes hid his morning stiffness. "Minerva, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"  
  
"The only thing wrong is your robes. Change out of those old things this instant, young man." Her voice was stern, but her eyes and the smile on her face told a different story. He was at least grateful for the chance to go to the bathroom. He went into his closet and grabbed another robe before disappearing behind another door for his morning routine.  
  
"I ask again, Minerva," Snape called from the other side of the bathroom door, "why are you here? Surely you didn't come to the other side of the castle just to criticize my wardrobe."  
  
"Albus is busy today. I would like you to accompany me into Hogsmeade today. We can shop for new robes for the dance this Friday."  
  
Snape emerged from the bathroom looking more refreshed. He had changed into olive green robes with gold trim. "I have more research to find an antidote for Lupin today." Yes, that sounded like a good excuse. Hopefully, he had delivered it believably by leaving out his customary sneer. "I still need to prepare tonight's final dueling lesson. I want to put up a formidable team for the competition. You understand, Minerva."  
  
"I'm not worried about the competition. What are you wearing to the dance?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it," Snape growled.  
  
"That settles it, we are going to buy you new robes for the dance. Something a bit more form fitting to display your footwork. Those old black robes you're so fond of hide the polish you keep so well on your boots."  
  
"But my research," he argued.  
  
"Go to the library straightaway. I'll get Miss Granger out of detention and send her to you. We'll have breakfast tea in Hogsmeade. Get going."  
  
"Bossy boots," Snape snarled as she walked down the hallway. Minerva turned around and blew him a kiss.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Saturday morning Gryffindors and Slytherins who were in the Potions classroom the day of the accident were rousted from their sleep at 7am. They were given a half hour to get to the great hall and another half hour to quickly eat their breakfasts. Slytherins gathered in front of Hagrid's hut and Filch met the Gryffindors at their table.  
  
Normally, Saturday breakfasts were a leisurely affair, allowing students to wake up at their own time. Breakfast foods would remain fresh on their house table all morning, changing to sandwiches by lunch time. This day, one of the house tables was set up as a buffet line and two of the house tables were available for student use. Gryffindors were set to work on the fourth table, first scrubbing them clean and removing anything that might be stuck to the under side. Then they were to sand the tables smooth so that Mr. Filch, the castle caretaker, could apply a smooth coat of magical varnish.  
  
Ron grumbled as he worked on a bench, "Why can't we do this with magic?" Harry gave a silly grin as he closely inspected some of the writing scratched into the bench he was working on.  
  
"Because, hand finished work will look much nicer when it's finished," Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"Hey, mates," Harry ran his finger on the writing, "help me make this out. It's a heart. I can make out 'Severus' but not the name above the plus symbol. It was under the first coat of paint."  
  
Ron went over, "Whoa! Someone loved Snape?"  
  
"Has this always been the Gryffindor table?" Hermione inquired. Everybody who looked on shrugged.  
  
"I wish Professor Dumbledore were here to ask," Harry whispered.  
  
Filch stomped over, "What's going on 'ere? Everybody get back to work." Harry slid his leg over the engraving and sanded the end of the bench.  
  
As soon as Filch turned around to attend to another clique, the trio once again had their heads together over the heart on the bench. Hermione rubbed the illegible name lightly with her cleaning solution. "All I can make out is an 'I', no, it's an 'L.' First letter is definitely an 'L.' Unfortunately the rest looks like it's been scorched away. Sorry, Harry."  
  
"You three," Filch yelled from the other side of the table, "break it up this instant."  
  
Back at his bench, Ron whispered, "Ask Remus when you see him again. He might know." Harry nodded. Hermione whispered in his ear, "Ron scares me when he makes sense." They laughed out loud, which got Filch's attention, once again.  
  
"Okay, that's it for you two," Filch hissed. His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Flitwick, acting Headmaster. Minnie Stewart stood next to him.  
  
"Miss Granger," Flitwick called, "you may finish detention in the library. Mr. Marston is waiting there to give you instruction. Please go immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione called as she gathered her belongings and ran off to the library.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Slytherins group picked up their shovels, picks, and carts and were led into the forest by Hagrid and Professor Sprout. In two smaller groups, they were shown which saplings to harvest and proper handling techniques. Then they were taken to another part of the forest which looked like it had been burnt away to clear a large area for a meeting. They were shown how to plant the saplings to give it a good start in growth. As the students spread out for their tasks, Malfoy made his way to the edge of the forest. Smirking to his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, he ordered, "Mates, cover for me. I'm taking a break."  
  
As he stood in the shadows, a pale hand came up from behind Draco to cover his mouth and bind his arms down to his sides. He was dragged away while a hoarse voice whispered in his ear, "Shhh, I just want to talk to you."  
  
Away from the detention group, "Father, what are you doing here? You couldn't send me an owl to tell me you were coming?"  
  
"Shut up, I'll ask the questions. First, why are you in detention?"  
  
Draco snorted, "I was putting a hex on Potter when—"  
  
"Stop there," Lucius interrupted with a smirk, "that's all I need to hear about that. Why is everyone else in the same detention?"  
  
"I happened in Double Potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors. When Potter and I started fighting, our houses backed us up and got into the fight, too."  
  
"Good boy. What's this I hear about dueling competition?"  
  
"We have house tryouts tomorrow evening. Then we train one week as a team for competition next Saturday."  
  
"Has Severus been training you?"  
  
"Professor Snape is on injury leave. Alan Marston has been training the Slytherins in dueling. He's almost as good as the Professor. He says I'm on the team as long as I keep my head and stick to the strategy plan. I still have to try out with everyone else."  
  
"Good, don't screw this up. I'd like to come and watch. Where is Severus hiding?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. We haven't seen him. You can contact him by owl. He's been sending our potions lessons in by owl. He got my get well card that way."  
  
"Your get well card?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I had other Slytherins sign it, but it was my idea to stay on his good side. I didn't send one to Dumbledore, though."  
  
"The mad old coot was injured too?"  
  
"Well, we haven't seen him either. Professor Flitwick is acting Headmaster, but the 'old coot' is still giving the orders." From the clearing, Hagrid started calling Malfoy's name.  
  
Lucius pulled the hood over his head. "You better get back, they've noticed you're missing."  
  
"Coming Professor!" Draco called as he ran back to the detention group.  
  
"Where ya been lad? Skivving on yer work, are ye?"  
  
"No, sir! I wouldn't do that. I was merely answering nature's call to water the big old tree." Lucius watched his son from the shadows and gave a silent snort at his son's cool response.  
  
"All righ' then. Come along, we're moving to another section." 


	8. Pickup Quidditch

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 8 – Pick-up Quidditch (uploaded 12/16/03)  
  
When he got back from his shopping trip in Hogsmeade, Snape went looking for Hermione. He was pleased to find her down in the dungeon laboratory having a discussion with Tonks and Professor Weasley. It was quite a lively discussion which he observed quietly from the doorway for a good five minutes before anyone realized he was there. The little wolf cub was the first to recognize the potions master and bounded toward him, yipping all the way. With his big puppy dog eyes, Remus stood on his hind legs and had his front paws up on Snape's leg, seemingly begging for something. Of course, Snape wouldn't understand what he wanted, so he merely picked Remus up as he made his way toward Hermione's simmering cauldron.  
  
"Tonks, if you don't mind, please stand back against the wall." Snape said dryly.  
  
She let out a huff and proceeded out the door. "I'm telling you, the potion needs a catalyst."  
  
"Have you tried anything yet?" Snape asked, cub tucked into his arm and absentmindedly running his fingers behind Remus's ears.  
  
"I wanted your opinion, Mr. Marston, before we tried anything," said Bill Weasley.  
  
Hermione added, "I've spent the past hour brewing this aging potion. However, I'm reluctant to give it to him because it won't solve his other problem of being stuck as a wolf."  
  
Bill noticed how docile and content Remus was in young Snape's hands, he was on the verge of falling asleep. When Snape saw Bill's smile, he realized what he'd been doing and shoved the little wolf into Bill's lap. Hermione stifled a laugh, but Bill didn't hold back. He held the wolf in a way that would not allow him to fall or jump off his lap.  
  
Snape turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, may I see your notes?" She handed him the parchments she'd been scratching on. Then she looked up at the clock and removed her cauldron from the heat.  
  
Snape took a seat at the end of the bench. Like a doctor, the silence was interrupted by quiet "uh-huh's" as he read through the parchment. He summoned his own notes and compared them side by side. When he looked up, he said, "Tonks is actually quite brilliant, isn't she?" Granger and Weasley gasped at the compliment. "She's right about the catalyst. And I think that catalyst is—" "Milk," interrupted Tonks as she walked in with a tea tray.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Miss Tonks," Snape said, quite smugly. "Milk would counteract with the aging potion, rendering it useless because of the lactic acid. I believe sugar is the catalyst we are looking for."  
  
"Sugar?" asked Bill. "Can it be as simple as sugar?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in comprehension, "Yes, sugar. It will counteract whatever Wolfsbane potion remains in his system without affecting the aging portion of the antidote."  
  
Snape nodded and scribbled some calculations in the corner of Hermione's parchment. "I'm calculating on the conservative side. I'm sure Lupin wouldn't mind if I left him a couple years younger than his 37 years. Besides, within a couple months the complete effects of this transformation will work itself out on its own, according to your notes."  
  
Tonks took a saucer from her tray and handed the sugar container to the blonde Snape. She set down the tray next to Bill and stood behind him. Young Dumbledore then walked through the door and joined Professors Tonks and Weasley in the audience. Snape ladled Hermione's potion onto the saucer, then added four teaspoons of sugar, stirring enough to dissolve most of the sugar. He set it down on the floor, then Bill set Remus down on the floor next to the saucer.  
  
The cub sniffed at the saucer and barked at it. "Oh, go on, ya mutt," Snape growled, "before I pour it down your throat!"  
  
Tonks and Dumbledore hissed at Snape. Remus abandoned the saucer and ran toward Dumbledore with his tail tucked between his legs. "Shhh, it's okay, Remus. It will taste very sweet, just like you like it." Dumbledore's long fingers stroked down the cub's back until it had the confidence to taste the antidote. When he started lapping it up, Dumbledore resumed his position next to Bill and Tonks.  
  
The little wolf licked the saucer clean, then sat back on its haunches unsteadily. It howled as he transformed into a bigger and bigger wolf. Snape and Dumbledore drew their wands, ready for anything. Hermione covered her eyes and peeked through her fingers. The howling got deeper and deeper, louder and louder, then with a familiar crack, it all stopped. Remus was on all fours, reaching for his throat and coughing.  
  
"Stand up, Remus," Dumbledore requested, "Let me have a look at you." Weasley ran over and grabbed Lupin under his armpit to help him up. The thin man who stood before them looked about ten years younger than his starting age. There were no premature wrinkles and only a few scattered grey hairs around his sideburns. He smiled and stretched.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, thank you, thank you all." Lupin was at once assaulted by a mess of brown curly hair as Hermione ran over to hug him. Seeing Tonks making her way toward the group, Snape quickly bottled the remaining potion and evanesco'd the rest before she reached the werewolf.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he shook Lupin's hand in congratulations. "How are you feeling," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Actually," Lupin replied, "I feel so full of energy. I'd forgotten how much energy I had in my 20's."  
  
"Actually," Snape looked up from his scratching, "you're physically where you were when you were about 30 years old. You'll age back to normal gradually over the next two or three months."  
  
Lupin slapped his hands together, "Wonderful, I feel like a broom ride. Would anyone care to join me?"  
  
Tonks jumped up, "How about a game of Quidditch? Anyone interested?"  
  
Snape tugged on his chin, "I bet Minnie would jump on the chance. Percival, what position did she play?"  
  
"Seeker. She's quite the speedster, you know." They all made their way out the door, Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand on the way out.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As the group arrived at the Quidditch pitch by broomstick, Malfoy and Potter were having another argument. Malfoy was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, and Potter was flanked by Ginny and Ron Weasley. Hermione ran between them, "Stop it! Stop it, all of you!"  
  
As they were distracted by Hermione, the staff on broomsticks surrounded the Hogwarts seventh years. Dumbledore blew a whistle to get everyone's attention. Fortunately, that also caught the attention of the flying instructor, Madam Hooch, who quickly flew over to see what all the fuss was about. Lupin landed next to Potter and gave him a quiet one-arm hug.  
  
Malfoy yelled, "We're practicing here!"  
  
Potter yelled back, "First come, first serve!"  
  
Dumbledore blew the whistle again. "Madam Hooch, if you would be so kind as to referee. We, challenge you lot to a match. Seeing as we are matched evenly at six players per team, I think both teams can survive short of one chaser. Go on, now, decide who's going to play what position."  
  
The students once again fell into a yelling match, only to be stopped by Madam Hooch's whistle. Potter and Malfoy argued over who would be seeker. Meanwhile, the stands were filling up with students as word quickly went around of the challenge. Creevy took the announcer seat.  
  
"On the student's team, we have Harry Potter playing seeker, Draco Malfoy playing keeper, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe will play the beaters positions, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley will play chasers." The Slytherin/Gryffindor team looked up at the announcer stand to see Hermione sitting next to the announcer with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"On the staff team, Minnie Stewart will play seeker, Percival Wulfric will play keeper, Alan Marston and Bill Weasley will play beaters, and Remus Lupin and Tonks will take the chaser positions." The audience responded with a loud roar. "Teams, take your positions!" Everybody landed into position on the ground.  
  
Hooch mounted her broomstick and released the balls from the box they were restrained in, and blew her whistle. "And the match begins!"  
  
"Potter rises to a high stationary position in the middle of the field. Miss Stewart has taken to circling the field slowly in search of the golden snitch. Tonks is the first to the quaffle!"  
  
"She tosses it to Lupin, who circles and tosses it back. Oh! Near miss by a bludger, saved by Marston. Ron Weasley flies circles around Lupin, where's Ginny? Oh! Ginny and Tonks scrap for the quaffle, Ginny almost had it, but—wow, Tonks is a good flier."  
  
"Ten to goal, five, two, whoa! Bludger from Crabbe knocks Ginny off her broom. Hey goon, what team are you on? Saved by Madam Hooch. Tonks throws the quaffle to Lupin, saved by Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy throws the quaffle to Ron Weasley, who has taken off to the other end of the field! Don't have to tell him twice. He ducks a bludger from Marston but drops the quaffle. Recovered by Bill Weasley, who knocks the quaffle with his bat toward Tonks. Stolen by Ginny!"  
  
"She's racing with Lupin toward the goal. Hey, activity from the seekers, I think Minnie has spotted the snitch. Potter is still hovering, though a bit lower now. Is he daydreaming or does he think it's a fake out? Bludger from Bill Weasley narrowly misses his little sister. Tussle with Lupin for the quaffle, Percival Wulfric comes out away from his goal in anticipation. Bludger from Goyle knocks Lupin out of the running, it's between Ginny and Wulfric. Another bludger from Crabbe bounces off the goal ring and OW! That's gotta hurt, Wulfric knocked off course. SCORE FOR THE STUDENT TEAM! Go Ginny!"  
  
"While the quaffle is put into action, Potter and Minnie now have their eyes on the snitch and are chasing it. Boy, Minnie's fast, she's practically outflying Potter. I'd say she is outflying Potter, as she's on a regular school broom. Lupin is flying down the field with the quaffle. Malfoy is ready. Whoa double bludger from the student team, Lupin dives and recovers inches from the ground. Marston and Bill Weasley, what a beater team. There goes the bludger at Potter as he flies overhead, OOF! Taken in the chest by Ron Weasley. Lupin passes the quaffle to Tonks, who rolls a 720! Score Tonks! That's 10-10, we're dead even."  
  
"Hahaha, the crowd is chanting 'Malfoy is our king,' hey, whose side are you on, anyway? Ow, Hermione, okay, okay. Back to the play. Ginny is taking the quaffle down the field. Ducks a bludger from Marston, IT HITS MINNIE! What team is he on again? Hooch cushions her fall, she's back on the broom. Ooo, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare. Potter's lost the snitch.  
  
"Ginny passes to Ron, who ducks a bludger from Bill. Tonks tries to steal the quaffle, no luck. Marston beats the bludger into the quaffle! Recovered by Wulfric! Man, this is an exciting game. Wulfric throws to Remus, who throws to Tonks half way down the pitch. OW! She flies straight into a brick wall, namely Crabbe and Goyle. Hooch catches her, Goyle beats the quaffle to Ron Weasley who takes it down the field."  
  
"Wait, staff team is calling a skinning foul on the student team. Madam Hooch says NO! It was Tonks who ran into the beaters, if anyone gets a foul, it would be Tonks, but it was an honest accident."  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Potter? Ron takes the quaffle to the goal unchallenged, caught by Wulfric! He throws it to Tonks, Tonks throws over the head of Crabbe, who tries to hit it with his bat. Missed it...don't even know if that's legal. Caught by Lupin, WHOA! Lupin is sent spinning as Potter races across his path to reach the snitch first. There goes Minnie. Who's going to catch it first?"  
  
"Ginny steals the quaffle from Lupin as he recovers control of his broom. Bludger from Marston knocks Ginny in the shoulder, and another one from big brother! That's gonna leave a mark. Successful drop pass to Ron. OY! COLLISION OF THE SEEKERS!"  
  
"Hooch calls a time out while they sort this out. Everyone must hold their positions. It's ok, they're just shaken up. Nobody has the snitch. Resume play."  
  
"Ron races toward the goal. Marston sends a fast bludger at Weasley, sheesh that guy is aggressive! Bludger deflected by Goyle. Good job, Gregory. Lupin is trying to steal the quaffle but Ron's making good use of his long arms and keeping it away from the Defense teacher."  
  
"Potter is circling high above the pitch. Ron passes to Ginny, stolen by Tonks! She's racing toward Malfoy. She better stop in time or she's in for a foul. Malfoy's ready, she fakes left, he falls for it, she throws it to Lupin! OH NO, Malfoy's out of position. Malfoy races back to his position, but he stops short of a bludger sent by Bill. Lupin scores easily. 20 staff-10 students."  
  
"The seekers are on again. Look at the determination on Potter's face. Yikes, he's being chased by Marston's bludger! Stay ahead, stay ahead, Harry! Potter pulls up and the bludger—what? The bludger squashed the snitch into the ground! Um, is play still in session?"  
  
"Apparently it is! The two Weasley's are trying to throw the quaffle through a hoop, but look at Wulfric fly. Here come Lupin and Tonks to take the quaffle away. The snitch is freed and the chase is on again! Minnie in the lead, Potter has her on reach. Look at that guy stretch. Uh oh, direction change by the snitch. It passes between them, they nearly collide again. Bludger from Marston sends Potter flying off his broom, he hangs on with one hand! Bludger from Goyle misses Wulfric, he blocked the quaffle. Hands it to Tonks. STOP! Hooch blows the whistle."  
  
"Potter has the snitch! Potter kicked the snitch when he was thrown off his broom and caught it with his free hand! Potter caught the snitch! Great game everyone! Score is 20 for the staff and 160 for the students."  
  
Potter held the snitch above his head with a big smile on his face. Even Minnie have him a hug and a congratulatory peck on the cheek before he was surrounded by Gryffindors. Malfoy and his Slytherins stood off with a smirk as they were congratulated Mr. Marston, Mr. Wulfric, and Mr. Bill Weasley. 


	9. Hokey Pokey

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 9 – Hokey Pokey (uploaded 1/05/04)  
  
At dinner, the Great Hall buzzed with excitement after the Quidditch game. Everyone who played were ravenous at the dinner table. They ate like teenagers, even Professors Lupin, Tonks, and Weasley. Remus relaxed in the teacher's lounge, tired but happy, he closed his eyes to relive the afternoon game. He played Quidditch when he attended Hogwarts, though not on his house team because he was always too tired after his monthly transformations to be a reliable player for the house games. Even the relatively recent invention of Wolfsbane potion didn't help with the energy that it took to transform every month.  
  
"Feeling your age already, Lupin?" a deep dark voice asked.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and leaned forward in his chair to rub his lower back. "I guess I overexerted myself today, Severus. I just have never felt so energetic after a transformation," he gave a weak smile. **HIC** Lupin's eyes grew wide, he covered his mouth, "Excuse me!" **HIC**  
  
Snape hovered over him with his arms crossed. However he didn't look like the intimidating overgrown bat without his black robes and long black hair. "What did you have for dinner?"  
  
"Mmmm, everything. The Quidditch game really brought out my appetite. **HIC** Pork chops, potatoes, applesauce, vegetables, desert, and tea."  
  
"Is that it?" Snape looked bored.  
  
"Well, I had second helpings on the chocolate chip chocolate mousse with chocolate cake and chocolate sauce," Lupin recounted. **HIC**  
  
"I can see I won't get much reading done in here with your hiccups. I have a dueling class to teach anyway." As Snape turned to leave, the wardrobe cupboard shook and a muffled giggle was heard from inside. Lupin immediately stood up **HIC**, Snape already had his wand drawn.  
  
"Peeves, come out immediately!" Snape approached the cupboard slowly. He glared back at the werewolf when another loud hiccup came from his mouth.  
  
"Severus, if it's a boggart, I'd like to have it for my class," Lupin asked, trying to control another hiccup that threatened to emerge from his chest.  
  
"Shhh, drink a glass of water or something!" Snape hissed. "And no, you are not going to embarrass me again with that ruse." **HIC** The hiccup escaped.  
  
Lupin drew his wand. Snape pointed his at the cupboard, "Alohamora!" The doors flew open, revealing two red-faced teens. Albus had his finger to his lips, apparently trying to quiet the girl on his lap, who had her hands over her mouth. Minerva cleared her throat and hopped off his lap to straighten her robes and pat down her hair. She nodded at Lupin and Snape, "Gentlemen," and made it out the door within three strides with as much dignity as she could muster. She stood out in the hallway, leaning against the door to the teacher's lounge with a hand on her chest to catch her breath.  
  
The tall teen Albus Dumbledore stood and closed the doors to the cupboard, "Sorry, Remus, I'm not a boggart." His eyes twinkled like mad as he winked at the werewolf with hiccups. "Try a teaspoon of sugar, or here, a lemon drop?" He reached into a pocket and offered several lemon drops to the two other men. Snape waved it off with a sour look on his face. Lupin accepted them and popped one into his mouth.  
  
"Thanks, Albus. I'm going to **HIC** try some other things, as well. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey has something more helpful," Lupin left quickly. He nodded with a big smile at Minerva, who was now leaning on the wall in the hallway.  
  
"Severus, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Snape sniffed and set his jaw. "I'm fine, headmaster," Snape's face returned to it's unreadable mask. "I have a class to teach, please excuse me." He berated himself as he walked away, 'What do you expect, idiot. It's the story of your life. You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. Then again, I haven't felt like this since I was a student here. That's what it is, just a schoolboy crush on your teacher.' He was so involved in his own conversation, he didn't notice the young cat that followed him quietly down the hallway, stopping at the stairs which lead down to the dungeons.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At the Slytherin meeting room, Snape, as Coach Alan Marston, had his students working on their footwork. Students were paired off and sent stinging hexes toward each other's feet to get them to learn to move out of the way. They worked on bob-and-weave, rolling away, and fake wand waving.  
  
As Snape paced around the room, he yelled, "No shielding, no parrying. The purpose of this exercise is to get you to move. You might have noticed in the demonstration how Tonks spun away from the spell and countered immediately. If you have mastered this exercise, throw in an occasional spin. Do not use it too often, as your opponent will get your timing and throw a hex into the back of your head.  
  
"Mr. Crabbe, the back of your head is smoking. Miss Parkinson, please extinguish his Vincent's hair." Snape rolled his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Team tryouts tomorrow at noon in the forest. We will meet at the big oak tree by the lake and you will follow me to the clearing where we will have a 'King of the Hill' elimination."  
  
"Draco, may I see you?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" Draco waved Crabbe and Goyle on. They waited for him in the hall.  
  
"You seem distracted this evening. Although your performance was adequate, you will need to stand out in order to gain a spot on the team tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Marston. I need to talk to Professor Snape in person."  
  
"I can assure you I am in his confidence. I will pass the message," said Snape.  
  
"Just tell him that I really need to speak to him about a personal matter." Draco answered.  
  
"Very well, I will relay the message this evening. Good night, Draco."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dumbledore, coaching the Hufflepuff House, had more of a choreographed approach to teaching footwork.  
  
"Front foot step, back foot drags up. If you step six inches, drag six inches. If you step two inches, drag two inches. One and two and switch your stance. If you were left foot forward before, now you should be right foot forward. And a one, and a two—"  
  
"Don't look down at your feet, look forward at your opponent. And a one, and a two. Step-drag forward, step-drag back, step-drag left, step-drag right. You should end up in the same spot as you started."  
  
"Maintain the same distance between yourselves. If your opponent moves a foot to the left, be his mirror, you move a foot, as well. And a one, and a two."  
  
"Don't forget, everybody, team tryouts will be tomorrow at noon, behind the greenhouses. We will use a round-robin double elimination. That means you have to lose twice before being eliminated from competition."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
While Tonks and Minnie Stewart taught the Gryffindors, Hermione asked Harry, "Have you been able to talk to Remus yet?"  
  
"Not yet, he looked tired after dinner," Harry answered. "I was so close, but then Neville wanted to practice deflecting hexes."  
  
"Speaking of dinner, did you see how much he put away? Almost as much as Ron!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yeh, but Remus has better table manners." Harry snorted. "C'mon Hermione, you put your left foot back, you put your right foot back, then you do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around."  
  
"Oy," Ron interrupted, "what the hell are you two doing?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "It's a little dance muggles learn in primary school. It's almost like the footwork we're supposed to be working on, Ron."  
  
"Yep, look there, the Creevy brothers have it. Look around, you'll notice that most of the muggle-born students picked it up rather easily." Harry said, "Ginny, may I have this dance?" Harry and Ginny worked together on the footwork drill, except at the end they spun around, wiggled their hips, and drew small circles in the air with their wands.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat at the sight, "Adding a flourish to the drill, Mr. Potter?" Harry's face immediately went beet red as he turned to face her, but Tonks started doing the Hokey Pokey with Ginny.  
  
Laughing, Tonks admitted, "This is fun! And you're right, Hermione, I never thought of why it was so easy for me to pick up this drill when I was in training. My dad was a muggle, you know. I learned it from him when I was four."  
  
Tonks and McGonagall walked toward their chambers together after class. Minerva asked her companion, "Tonks, what do you think of Severus?"  
  
The auror-on-temporary-assignment shrugged, "He's intelligent, but he doesn't know how to have fun. Ooo, but he's so cute as a dark blonde, isn't he? And he looks good without the black robes." **HIC** "What was that?" Tonks pulled out her wand. **HIC**  
  
"Oh, dear. That's not necessary, Nymphadora, it's just Remus." McGonagall called out, "Remus? How are you dear?"  
  
Remus stepped into the hallway from the Hospital wing, clutching his stomach. Looking sheepishly at the ladies, "Still have the HICcups. I've tried drinking water. I've tried holding my breath. I've tried a spoonful of sugar, I even tried a handful of lemon drops! Nothing has helped. **HIC** Madam Pomfrey thinks all the chocolate I ate with dinner might have interacted with the antidote that restored me today. My stomach hurts from all the hiccups." **HIC**  
  
McGonagall looked at her watch, then hooked Lupin's elbow with her own. "Come, dear. Let's go see if Severus might be able to help. I'm sure he's still awake." Tonks hooked Lupin's other elbow and helped walk him down to the dungeons.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. You too, Tonks. You know, Madam Pomfrey had me turned on my head in midair. I thought I was cured, until she turned me over and I started up again," Lupin shook his head at the thought. **HIC**  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Poor Remus, eh? I hated giving him the hiccups, but he was the most logical one to catch it. 


	10. Behind the Scenes

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 10 – Behind the Scenes (uploaded 1/07/04)  
  
Arm in arm, Tonks and McGonagall supported Remus as they walked down to the dungeons. They couldn't find Snape in the potions dungeons, so they pulled on the tassel next to the six foot Slytherin coat of arms in the hallway. Inside Snape's chambers, bells chimed softly to alert him of visitors. "Give me a couple of minutes," he was heard to say from behind the wall, "I'm in the shower at the moment." A hiccup escaped from the werewolf. "Oh, it's you," they heard. "Go away, I have not had the time to look into your little problem. I have more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
The three professors walked back toward Lupin's quarters, as he decided to turn in. As they passed through the Great Hall, a realization dawned on Minerva McGonagall and she started chuckling to herself.  
  
"What is it, Minerva?" Tonks asked quietly.  
  
"No, nothing. I shouldn't talk," she answered, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Ooo, it's juicy, isn't it? Is it about Professor Snape?" Tonks started bouncing around in circles around Minerva and Remus. "Tell me, tell me. I'm an auror, I can keep a secret." Remus kept walking forward, slowly, as his stomach really hurt from all the hiccups. He wasn't interested in their gossip. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, supporting himself against the walls, as he left the two ladies giggling in his wake.  
  
Minerva looked around and pulled Tonks into a dark corner. "Okay, I can trust you," the cat animagus whispered, "Besides, I'll simply burst if I hold this in any longer."  
  
"Yes! Do tell," Tonks whispered and took a cursory look around, as well.  
  
"Well, don't you think it odd that Severus was in the shower again this evening?" Minerva whispered.  
  
"I hadn't thought of it, I suppose he did have a long hot shower after Quidditch this afternoon," Tonks answered softly.  
  
"He caught me and Albus in the teacher's wardrobe cupboard this afternoon, and –"  
  
Tonks gasped, "You and Albus?" She squealed and embraced her former transfiguration teacher excitedly, keeping hold of her elbow as they whispered their way back to their quarters in gossip.  
  
Once in Minerva's quarters, she confided, "I must say, we've been very restrained, very proper for many years. Except for a night of comfort after my dear husband passed on, we've always kept our relationship strictly professional. This recent experience of reliving our teen years has broken the barriers we've so properly kept up all this time."  
  
"Anyway, I digress. Severus looked hurt after discovering us together. I know he had a crush on me when he was my student, but it passed as all student crushes do. Tonks, I know he's having the same hormone-driven feelings that it took to bring me and Albus closer, but he has no outlet. Severus already been warned that a relationship with any student is expressly forbidden."  
  
Minerva turned directly to her brightly coiffured confidant and held her hands, "Tonks, I know you had a crush on him when you were a student."  
  
"I was a sixth or seventh year student when he took over the potions curriculum. He was so young and ever the gentleman, despite his temper." Tonks thought back to her student days.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about, dear." Minerva smiled. "Just think about it," she said patting one of Tonks's hands as she lead her guest to the door. "Good night."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In Gryffindor tower, Hermione sighed when she saw Harry brooding in front of the dark fireplace. "Harry, care to accompany me as I make my rounds?"  
  
"Rounds, Hermione?" Harry snapped out of his daze, but only enough to operate his mouth. His brain was not yet engaged in the conversation.  
  
"Earth to Harry, I'm head girl. Remember me? I have the 10 o'clock patrol tonight. Come with me and we'll stop in on Remus."  
  
"Yeh, cool. Great idea," Harry's face broke into a smile and his green eyes got a bit brighter. Hermione was glad to able to cheer up her friend.  
  
The hallways were quiet this evening. Anyone who was still awake after 10pm were either studying for their NEWTS, OWLS, or team tryouts. Harry knocked on the door to Professor Lupin's chambers. **HIC** "Harry! Hermione, I'm glad to see you." Remus smiled.  
  
A big smile broke on Harry's face, "I'm really glad to see you back to normal."  
  
"Well, almost normal, anyway," came Remus's reply.  
  
"Almost?" Hermione looked surprised, "Almost, in what way?"  
  
**HIC** "I seem to have discovered a side effect to the antidote or a bad reaction with chocolate." Remus sighed, "I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight."  
  
"Have you tried –" Hermione stopped when Remus held his hand up.  
  
"Unless you have a fail proof Muggle way of stopping hiccups, I'll have you know now that I've probably already tried it. **HIC** Pomfrey had me upside down for over 15 minutes. Thanks for checking on me, I really appreciate the thought."  
  
"Enough of me, except for this, **HIC** I had a great day. Is something troubling you, Harry?"  
  
"It's not a big thing, but you know that I was in a group detention this morning sanding the house benches and tables, right?" Harry reached for the pumpkin juice Remus offered. Hermione turned down the refreshments. Remus nodded his acknowledgment. "Well, under a couple coats of paint, I found a heart etched into one of the benches. I think it said L-something plus Severus. It wasn't clear because it looks like someone tried to blast it off with fire."  
  
Harry continued, "Over the years, I've heard rumors that Professor Snape might have dated my mum when they were students here." Lupin coughed, nearly choking on his drink. Harry reached for a pastry and waited for his answer.  
  
"I remember that. **HIC** Yes, that did used to say Lily and Severus. It happened shortly after that memory you saw in Professor Snape's pensieve a couple years ago. James was a bit upset at Lily for interrupting his fun. He etched that into the bench, egged on by Sirius. Lily found out and started yelling at James and Sirius right there in the Great Hall. **HIC** Severus, of course couldn't help but stick his big nose into James's business. He nearly blasted Sirius's arse off when he set the bench on fire upon seeing that heart. Sirius was sitting next to it. Naturally, James, Sirius, and Severus got detentions and Filch covered it up before school let out. That's it, nothing more. **HIC**" Remus looked up from the kitchen counter apprehensively, as if he thought Harry might have expected more.  
  
Harry only smiled back, "Thanks, Remus. You know I always want to learn more about my parents. You're the closest link I have left to them and I'd like to tell my children about their grandparents some day."  
  
"Getting serious **HIC** about someone, then?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "No, I'd kind of like to wait until I finish Auror training. I don't think it's worth starting rumors just yet."  
  
Hermione looked concerned at the substitute professor but took the hint that he wanted to be left alone for the evening, so she and Harry bid their 'good night' and patrolled their way back to their dorms.  
  
Harry waited until they were half-way back to their dorms before speaking. "I've got an idea to cure the hiccups, and I know it's something he hasn't tried."  
  
"But Harry, this is a potion-induced side effect."  
  
"Just listen, if it doesn't work, then no harm done."  
  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
  
"We have to scare him."  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry. How do you scare someone who is considered a monster by the wizarding community? How do you scare someone who is a war veteran, with many battles under his belt? You've seen him keep his head while staring down the face of death. And gosh, Harry, he's the best Defense teacher we've ever had in our seven years here."  
  
"All good points, Hermione. I think we'll need to bring in a couple of red- headed consultants for this."  
  
"No, Harry, not the twins."  
  
"Yup, turn here. Let's go to the owlry."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Snape sought out Dumbledore after his shower. He was thankful that nobody spotted him as he stealthily headed to the Headmaster's office. He did see Minerva and Tonks go their separate ways, arm-in-arm, gossiping and giggling as they left their werewolf colleague painfully hiccupping down the hallway. 'Women,' he thought to himself, 'you get two of them together and they revert back to silly giggling girls. Hmm, Tonks has a nice bum and her bright hair color isn't as irritating now as—NO, stop it, you fool! What am I saying? Arrrggghh, damn hormones!'  
  
"Severus, what brings you to my office this late?" Dumbledore inquired, his eyes ever twinkling.  
  
"I need a decision, Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy informed me after dueling class that he wishes to speak to Professor Snape in person. I believe he has important information about his father's activities and he will not tell me by owl."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore sat back behind his desk, looking past his tented fingers. Even though this was typical Dumbledore behavior, somehow it didn't have the same impact coming from a seventeen year old. "Have you thought about your options?"  
  
"So far I have considered meeting him with a mask on or perhaps behind some kind of screen. Either way, he will want confirmation of my identity. I have heard too many comments that my voice, as Alan Marston, sounds just like Professor Snape's."  
  
"Beyond concealment, how about a disguise?" Dumbledore brainstormed.  
  
"Are you saying I should temporarily disfigure my face to something recognizable, yet not my own? What about my hair? What about my body, I'm rather proud of the body I grew into from this skinny twig you see before you now. Draco has known me all his life. He is head boy. He will know something is amiss. Fortunately for me, he usually doesn't care about anything beyond his mirror."  
  
"What else do you have?"  
  
"I bottled some of the potion which helped restore Lupin back to an adult. I would need to calculate the proper dosage to restore me to my proper age."  
  
"I have polyjuice. I could take some of your hair and go in your place," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Professor, my hair has been modified. There may be undesired consequences."  
  
"Not your chest hair. Oh wait, have you sprouted any yet," Dumbledore winked.  
  
"Not funny!" Snape scowled.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. We could use nail clippings." 


	11. Meetings

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 11 - Meetings (uploaded 1/13/04)  
  
"Polyjuice," Snape repeated, "fine. But you drink it. I would never allow anyone else to impersonate me. I doubt anyone else could pull it off, anyway." Dumbledore chuckled to himself and reached into his desk drawer to produce a sharp paring knife. He unsheathed it and handed it to Snape. As the potions master proceeded to make enough fingernail samples, the headmaster rummaged through his cupboards to find his stock of Polyjuice Potion.  
  
Dumbledore poured some Polyjuice into a goblet and added Snape's fingernails They watched the instant reaction of bubbles and smoke until it was ready to drink. Dumbledore drained the potion into his mouth and made a sour face as they waited for the reaction. Dumbledore shrank an inch or two and bent to look into the mirror on his desk to amuse himself as his nose grew and grew. "Uh oh."  
  
"What, that's it?" Snape huffed.  
  
"It seems Master Flitwick has charmed you down to your fingernails, Severus." Dumbledore stood up and faced his young double. He had not aged back to the thirty-something snarky, dark-haired potions master, rather into a duplicate of the dirty-blonde teen Alan Marston.  
  
Snape growled, "That's what happens when you mix foolish wand waving with the exact art of potions. You can't predict the end result with 100% certainty."  
  
"Severus, if you're done ranting, we need a Plan B," Dumbledore calmly reminded the temperamental teen.  
  
Snape paced the circular office. "The aging potion then."  
  
"I thought the aging potion was modified for Remus's special circumstances?"  
  
"It's not as stable the proper antidote, but it should suffice. There may be side effects."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Let's do it. Return to your black robes. I'll wear what you have on now and retrieve Draco."  
  
"Yes, yes," Severus wrung his hands together, "Bring him to the owlry. While we talk, you may listen in from the shadows."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I do wish you could have enjoyed another chance at your youth for at least another week."  
  
"Sir, the dark lord may attack Hogwarts before the end of the term. We have students to think of."  
  
"Get going, Severus, I only have 55 minutes left in this form."  
  
"Yes, headmaster." With that, Snape swept out the door and back to his dungeons.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco sat alone in the common room, thumbing through a copy of Quidditch Illustrated. Dumbledore, impersonating Alan Marston walked in, "Draco." Malfoy stood up, to face the doorway. "I have arranged a meeting with Professor Snape. Come, I'll walk with you to the owlry."  
  
Draco threw down the magazine and looked him up and down suspiciously. Then they walked without another word to the tower where the owls were kept. Snape was not there yet, so they waited together, silently, for the potions master to show up. It had only been a couple minutes and Draco started getting fidgety. Finally, the door creaked open and a familiar black-clad, black-haired figure stepped into the dim room.  
  
"You made it," Dumbledore greeted softly, trying to imitate young Severus's voice. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Alan. You may leave us." Snape shook Dumbledore's hand. Snape's dark hair had grown back out to his shoulders, but the tips of his hair were still lightened to the dirty blonde color. He had tucked the tips into his collar. And, like Lupin, he hadn't completely aged to his original 37 years, rather he stopped again somewhere about his late 20's.  
  
Draco was studying Snape's features. He only heard the door open and close. When he looked around the room, only he and the master of his house were in the owlry. "Is everything all right, Draco?" Snape's silky baritone voice was unmistakable.  
  
"I'm fine, but Mr. Marston might have told you that my father surprised me in the forest with a visit while I was serving detention this morning." Draco drawled.  
  
"He did." Snape confirmed, "What did he want?"  
  
"Um, you look younger. Get a lot of rest, did you?"  
  
"I did, thank you. I seem to have picked up a chocolate craving, though."  
  
Draco rummaged through his pockets and came up with two chocolate frogs and a bar of Honeyduke's Finest Dark Chocolate. "Thank you, Draco. Now what did your father want?"  
  
"He inquired about the dueling competition and asked if you were training me. I told him you, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were on injury leave and that Flitwick was acting Headmaster."  
  
"What do you think," Snape tried to draw more from his student.  
  
"I'm sure he'll inform the Dark Lord that Dumbledore is not here to protect his precious Hogwarts."  
  
"Has he contacted you any other way?"  
  
"He hasn't said anything, but he's been asking curious questions in his owls. I got three today from him, and that's not usual."  
  
"What has he asked?" Snape opened a chocolate frog and immediately bit its head off to make it stop squirming.  
  
"First, he wanted to know where the three of you were and the extent of your injuries."  
  
"How touching. And thank you for the get well card, by the way."  
  
"You couldn't have been too far away to be able to assign and mark our assignments, eh?"  
  
"You are correct. If Madam Pomfrey releases me, I may be in class on Monday."  
  
"He hasn't gotten much information from the Hogwarts Board of Governors since he was kicked off a couple years ago after that incident at the Ministry. He knows that Dumbledore's still making the decisions. He's been keeping an eye on the school from the forest and he want to come watch me compete in the dueling competition."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do well. Marston has kept me informed of your progress." Snape cleared his throat, "Why don't you send a short note now, tell him of our meeting tonight."  
  
"Yes, sir. You know, I was having doubts. You and Marston seemed—I don't know, he's a lot like you. The way he moves, his voice, his nose. Are you sure you two aren't related? And his Quidditch moves were a lot like what you and Father used to talk about before I started attending Hogwarts."  
  
"Perhaps distantly," Snape smirked. "But he's not on my family tree."  
  
"I was almost convinced you were one and the same person." Draco shook his head, "If I hadn't seen the two of you together tonight, I'd still have my doubts." He shrugged. "Thanks for meeting me, sir. Sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I thought my Father might tell the Dark Lord that three of Hogwarts most powerful teachers were not here to protect the precious boy-who-lived. Maybe he'll try something next week when Hogwarts is opened to visitors for the competition. Maybe he just wants to survey the situation, I'm not sure."  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Draco scribbled out a note on a small roll of parchment and sent it off with a school owl before leaving Professor Snape in the shadows of the owlry.  
  
"Headmaster?" Snape called out softly.  
  
"I heard, Severus. We might expect something in the next week."  
  
Dumbledore swung the door open and held it for Snape as Harry and Hermione turned to enter the owlry. "Oh! Professor Snape, you look well rested," Hermione smiled. "Mmm, hi Alan," she said dreamily and got a silent nod from Dumbledore.  
  
Snape put his hands on his hips and glowered over the students. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a patrol, sir." Hermione pointed to her Head Girl badge.  
  
"And, um, Hermione asked me to walk with her tonight," Harry added.  
  
"I see. And have you anything to report?" Snape was clearly enjoying this intimidation game but he saw the disapproving look on Marston's face. He was motioning that he had to go.  
  
"We just saw Malfoy walking down this corridor," Harry shrugged.  
  
Still blocking the door to the owlry tower, Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "Mr. Malfoy is head boy. Unlike you, he is allowed to patrol."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hermione, pulling Harry off to the side.  
  
When the way was clear, Snape glided down the hallway with this trademark stride and robes billowing behind him. Marston walked at his side and matched his steps.  
  
"See?" Hermione squeezed Harry's arm, "I told you Snape and Marston weren't the same person. I can't wait to tell Ron."  
  
Dumbledore could feel the effects of the Polyjuice Potion starting to wear off, so he was in a hurry to get into the Headmaster's office. He rushed ahead of Snape, so that he could avoid being spotted by anyone else before he changed back. In his haste, he ran into Tonks, knocking her down in the process and falling on top of her behind the gargoyle statue which guarded the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh, um, hello Severus," Tonks said from below with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore had not yet recovered his wits and was in the process of stammering out an apology to Tonks when a stern voice was heard, "Severus Snape! What is the meaning of this? Honestly, I thought you were above attacking young women the hallway." Dumbledore's eyes grew wide as he rose to his feet and helped Tonks to hers.  
  
"No, Minerva, this isn't what it looks like," Dumbledore stammered.  
  
Just then, Snape in his black billowing glory swept around the corner. McGonagall and Tonks gasped at the sight of Professor Snape. Tonks raised a brow, "If you're Snape, then who's this?"  
  
Snape had a gleam in his eye. He drawled in his velvety baritone, "I suggest we take this matter into the Headmaster's office, Peppermint Patty."  
  
The gargoyle jumped to the side and the doors opened to the revolving staircase. Once inside the office, Albus went straight to his jar of lemon sherbets. When he turned around, he was once again his teenaged self. "Minnie, please listen."  
  
"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, her face reaching a light crimson. "How could you? I thought we—ugh!" With a sniff, she quickly turned to run out the door, a stream of tears already reaching her chin. 


	12. A long hard night

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 12 – A long hard night (uploaded 1/16/04)  
  
Blinded by tears, Minerva ran into a wall of black robes in her attempt to escape the office. Comforted by his lemon candy, Dumbledore regained the twinkle in his eyes. He caught the cat animagus from behind as she bounced off the potion master's chest and wrapped his long arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. "Dear, it was just an accident. Don't be jealous."  
  
Minerva leaned back into the tall young man behind her as he rocked her from side to side and shushed into her ear. She blushed and sniffed, "Now that I think about it, I am surprised at my own reaction. I thought as we grew older we learn to control our emotions, or at least our outward display of them. I'm finding these feelings much more intense, despite my experience."  
  
Young Albus winked at his potions professor, "That's a good lesson to remember when dealing with our young adults." Snape snorted and his upper lip twitched.  
  
Tonks had taken a seat in an armchair. Snape hovered over her for a moment before leaning on the arm rest of Tonks's chair. Changing the direction of conversation, "I smell a set up." Snape's eyes darted between McGonagall and the top of Tonks's head.  
  
"What ever are you talking about, Professor Snape?" Tonks blinked up at him innocently.  
  
"Really, Tonks. You seemed rather friendly on the floor when you thought you were under me." Snape picked strand of Tonks's curly blonde hair with a thumb and forefinger. He stretched it to its length and released, smirking as it sprang back to its tight curl. "Do you prefer younger men? Or perhaps it was the blonde hair." He repeated the hair springing experiment with an odd fascination. Dumbledore whispered into Minerva's ear. Her lips tightened into a straight line as she suppressed her grin.  
  
"Actually, I've always preferred older men." Tonks turned in her chair to maintain eye contact with the professor. "But age is an attitude, not just the length of time you've been in our world."  
  
"So true, Tonks," Minerva squeezed Albus's hand, "and some men, despite their age will always be teenagers."  
  
Snape's eyes glittered as he turned his attention toward McGonagall. "Minerva, I could have sworn I heard a bit of mirth as you attempted to berate the young man caught in the compromising position. It sounded a bit—rehearsed."  
  
"I deny any knowledge of plans to set you up with anybody, Severus," Minerva blinked.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed at her, "What do you mean 'with anybody'? You are a bloody Griffindor. I take that statement with a grain of salt, I will have you know."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore interrupted, "we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow with team tryouts and all. It is late, so I suggest we turn in for the evening."  
  
Nobody could argue. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Severus, please allow Miss Tonks to walk you to your chambers. Report any side effects to me immediately." Tonks took Snape's hand and lead him out the door, leaving young Albus tracing patterns on Minerva's back with a long finger. He had a mischievous grin on his face as they left the office.  
  
"I assure you, Tonks, I can manage the walk to my chambers alone."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you're not going to bed straightaway?"  
  
"I was thinking of stopping by the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate and perhaps a chocolate tart. What business is that of yours?"  
  
"You've never cared much for sweets," Tonks raised her brows. "May I join you?"  
  
"If you wish." Snape pulled the chocolate bar and chocolate frog from his pocket. He decided on the bar and started to unwrap it.  
  
"Chocolate?" She looked from the candy, to his eyes, and back to the candy before speaking. "Perhaps you should skip the chocolate indulgence and have a glass of warm milk instead. Have you been craving chocolate all evening?"  
  
"Only since the transformation," he drawled.  
  
**HIC** was the last thing Snape heard before waking up on the stone floor of the Hogwarts hallway. He never heard the rush of footsteps preceding the attack, he never heard the gasp as Lupin spotted the chocolate bar in his hands. As Professor Snape regained consciousness, he found Lupin slumped against the wall, mouth and fingers smeared with melted chocolate. Tonks was bent over him, wand drawn, cautiously checking his vital signs.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she noticed Snape awaken with a jump. "Alright there, Severus?" she inquired.  
  
"It's Snape," he was quickly on his feet, "I'm fine." Drawing his wand, ropes rushed out and wrapped around Lupin's arms and legs.  
  
"Snape, there's no need for that. You can see he's—"Tonks's objection was interrupted. She was going to say 'unconscious.'  
  
"He is dangerous," Snape growled. "Madam Pomfrey can do nothing for his condition. I believe keeping him from attacking anyone else is the best course of action." Snape checked his pockets, "Damn it, and he took my last chocolate frog."  
  
Tonks's face communicated the rest of her silent objection. She levitated the lycanthrope back to his own quarters. Snape made sure Lupin was securely tied to his bed, before he would leave. Tonks wrote out a note and sent it to the headmaster via the school floo from Lupin's fireplace.  
  
They walked silently down the hallway toward Snape's chambers. Tonks leaned against the entrance when she got there and pulled his hands into hers. She was about to speak when he furrowed his brows and swept past her, toward the light which radiated from under the door to his private potions laboratory. She rolled her eyes with a sigh and followed.  
  
"Miss Granger, what are you doing in my laboratory after curfew? It is nearly midnight."  
  
"Professor Lupin is bothering me, sir," Hermione answered. "When Harry and I got back to Gryffindor tower from our patrol, the Professor had already eaten all of Ron's chocolates. Then he begged Harry for all of his. It's weird that all he wants is chocolate and that his craving is so intense. He didn't have the slightest interest in the Peppermint Humbugs, Fizzing Whizbees, Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, or any other sweets."  
  
"He bothers me too," Snape said, almost inaudibly. "But that is nothing new." Tonks bumped his arm with her shoulder and got a smirk in return.  
  
Hermione continued, "The thing is, I can see nothing that would cause chocolate to react with any ingredient or any combination of ingredients of the antidote or the original potion."  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. But I have had a long day and Lupin will rest safely tonight. There is no urgency in solving this tonight. Go to your dorm or I will take ten points," Snape threatened.  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione sighed. She picked up her stack of books and teetered as she tried to find her balance. In the process, the top notebook slipped off the top as she passed the professors. Snape picked it up, looking curiously at the doodles in the margins around her research notes on chocolate.  
  
He snickered as he read out loud, "So smart, his voice sends a shiver down my spine. Alan, Alan, Alan."  
  
"Professor, please," Hermione pleaded, her eyes on the verge of tearing. Tonks wrestled the notebook from his hands.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you, Miss Granger. Mr. Marston had to cut his internship short and returned home this evening." Snape watched as Hermione's expression turned to that of disappointment.  
  
"Hey, compounds in chocolate help modulate mood regulation." It was Tonks's turn to read. "Serotonin. THBC's. Mind soothing. Here's something. Chocolate may be an aphrodisiac. Phenyl-something-or-other makes you feel like you're falling in love. I think you're on to something, Hermione."  
  
"Interesting. What is the source of this research?" asked the potions expert.  
  
Tonks turned the notebook, then tilted her head to make out the handwriting. "Ladies Home Journal." Tonks grinned at the blank look on the tall wizard. "It's a muggle magazine, but you wouldn't know about that, would you?"  
  
The star student gave a shy smile as Tonks closed the notebook and tucked it between the top of Hermione's books and her chin. "Get some sleep, Hermione. Professor Snape is right, we won't solve this tonight."  
  
Snape and Tonks were once again in front of the Slytherin shield in the hallway, which covered the entrance to the potion master's chambers. This time it was Severus who held the auror's hand to keep her from walking away. "Interesting information," Snape said silkily. "I'm all out of chocolate, but would you care to assist me with some research along that line?" 


	13. Death by Chocolate

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 13 – Death by Chocolate (uploaded 2/25/04)  
  
Tonks woke up under a heavy comforter on Snape's couch with the feeling she was being watched. Still half-asleep, she didn't notice him until he hovered like a black cloud over her prone position. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly when she stirred.  
  
"You invited me in," she said drowsily.  
  
"You know that is not what I meant. Why did you sleep on the couch?"  
  
Tonks snorted, "You snore and you're a bed hog."  
  
"I do not snore. But I didn't thrash you too badly, did I? Sometimes I act out violent dreams."  
  
She sat up. "You shoved me off the bed before the fight started. And, excuse me, you do snore."  
  
He sighed heavily as he looked seriously into the auror's eyes, searching for the words to express his thoughts. Normally not one to be at a loss for words, it was because he didn't usually care how the other person took his meaning.  
  
"Don't worry, Severus. I'll just floo to my quarters. This is nobody's business but ours." She hugged him, he hesitated his return hug but closed his eyes, inwardly thankful that she understood what it meant to be a spy and the isolation one was often forced into maintaining. As he saw her to the fireplace, he elegantly kissed the back each hand. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At breakfast, Filius Flitwick looked up and down the teacher's table and shook his head with amusement. Remus Lupin had been tied to his bed all night but was tired because his hiccups kept him from reaching a deep restful sleep. He sat with his head hanging over his plate and concentrated on sipping tea between hiccups. Madam Pomfrey sat next to him, having a clearly one sided conversation. Dumbledore chewed slowly and gazed over the great hall over his teacup. He peeked occasionally to the end of the table where Minerva and Tonks whispered with their heads together, occasionally breaking out into giggles.  
  
Snape was back to being Snape, except that instead of scowling at anyone his face was a mask unreadable neutrality. Even when he glanced over at Tonks and Minerva. Not even his patented "glare of loathing," which was reserved for Marauders and their offspring, was up to its normal intensity.  
  
A rustle of wings preceded the entrance of morning owls. Two large tawny owls dropped a big brown box into Harry's waiting arms. Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the wide grins that broke out over the faces of the Gryffindor trio, but his eyes widened again as a school owl dropped a roll of parchment in front of his plate. He recognized the hair ribbon around the scroll from the day he, as Alan, braided Hermione's hair. Taking another glance toward the trio, he was inwardly relieved to see Hermione's focus was on Harry's parcel rather than his own. Snape slipped it into an inner pocket in his robe.  
  
While Harry and Ron inhaled their third helpings of breakfast, the Ginny and two of her Griffindor girl friends squealed in delight at the assortment of lipsticks and lip gloss which accompanied boxes of chocolate. The chocolates came in flat rectangular boxes with silver wrapping paper and gold ribbon. When Remus bit his lip and started shaking at the sight of the candy, Poppy Pomfrey, Professors Snape and Tonks discretely put their hands on the handle of their wands and traded glances of concern between each other.  
  
Footwork lessons must have helped Crabbe and Goyle in learning to move stealthily because in as quick as a blink, the two candy boxes were in their hands and they were running out the door to the entrance hall, which Draco Malfoy happened to be walking through. Shouting from the Gryffindor table caught the attentions of the teachers. Remus was already running toward the commotion, followed by Snape, and then by young Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Out on the front lawn, Ron and Harry were poised to fight the two big Slytherins. A circle of students was forming around the showdown. Standing at the top of the steps which lead to the school's main entrance doors, Hermione held Draco at bay with her wand poking his ribs from behind as she held onto his right elbow.  
  
"Give me the boxes!" Harry demanded.  
  
Goyle only smirked, holding a defensive posture. "Or what?" Crabbe retorted.  
  
Ron huffed silently, his red freckles disappearing as the shade of his cheeks colored to match his hair. "They're ours, we want them back. NOW!"  
  
Standing behind Goyle, Crabbe opened his box and started pointing at each chocolate morsel as if he were going to pick it. Slytherins egged them on and shouted insults to the two Gryffindors in the center of the circle. While Remus circled the crowd, Snape reached the top of the stairs. When Dumbledore caught up, Snape said to him, "Watch out for Lupin, he may hurt someone trying to get to the chocolate." Dumbledore nodded and moved down the stairs toward the lawn. Remus's hiccups couldn't be heard over the jeers and cheers.  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Snape commanded. "Goyle, give me the box. ACCIO CANDY!"  
  
Hermione squeezed Draco's arm in anger. As chocolate crème was about to drop into his mouth. "VINCENT, don't eat that!", she cried out and stomped her foot. Draco's mouth opened in a silent scream, or was it laughter, and his knees buckled at her strength, but he only tried to loosen her grip. With an odd sneer, Snape, standing next to him, grabbed him by the back of his robes and pulled him back to standing. Only then, did Hermione realize what she was doing and let go.  
  
As everyone watched as one box of confections flew into Snape's hands. Harry took this momentary lapse in attention to rush at Crabbe. Ron followed his lead and tackled him from above, while Harry went low (and out of Goyle's reach) to try to grab the candy. By then, Professor Lupin was within arm's reach and had Goyle by the collar. That was quite an odd sight, because Goyle had grown taller than Remus by a head and was easily four times his girth. Yet the thin, DADA professor had the strength to hold him back. The candies went flying out of its open box in the scuffle. Harry had the box and managed to rescue over half the chocolates before they hit the ground. With a wave of his wand, he evanesco'd the rest away. Sitting on the grass, he counted the remaining chocolates before flashing a "thumbs up" to Hermione.  
  
Snape looked at the box in his hands. On the top, "Death by Chocolate" was embossed in with raised lettering. On the bottom, there was a little sticker which read "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, London England."  
  
"Potter, Weasley, bring the candies to me. Crabbe, Goyle, get over here." Snape ordered. The four students involved in the altercation were lead into the entrance hall, where McGonagall, Tonks, and Flitwick were waiting. Dumbledore followed behind Goyle, and Remus directed the students outside to another entrance. Hermione and Draco managed to talk their way in by claiming Head Boy/Head Girl status. All other students were ushered out of the room.  
  
Snape cleared his throat and addressed the two Slytherins, "I want you two to apologize to Misters Weasley and Potter for taking the gifts obviously meant for their sweethearts."  
  
"Um, sorry Potter," Goyle offered.  
  
"Yeh, sorry." Crabbe looked down at Ron.  
  
When Hermione let out a huff of disgust, Snape turned briefly in her direction to look down his nose at her. His lip curled slightly with a smirk.  
  
"You do understand that we cannot have anything brought into this school so dangerous that it might cause death," Snape said smoothly. "Can you honestly tell me that this candy is safe?"  
  
Not too confidently, Harry stammered, "Y-y-yes sir." Ron gulped air and managed to nod a couple times.  
  
"Then you will each eat a piece of candy." The snarky potions git held out the opened box of chocolates.  
  
"If you die," Snape continued, "you will be expelled from Hogwarts before graduation." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle busted into laughter but were quickly silenced when Miss Stewart cleared her throat.  
  
If glares could burn, Snape would have been ashes even a phoenix couldn't rise from. The black robed professor quickly added, "And if you live, consider it detention served." He raised an eyebrow at his colleagues as if to say 'happy now?'  
  
Harry and Ron reached out for a chocolate. Taking a big breath, Harry made a toast, "Ron, mate, I am the-boy-who-lived. Now you will be too." Ron gathered up his courage and replied, "Cheers, mate." They touched chocolates and simultaneously put it in their mouths and chewed. Swallowing together, they sat down against the wall and slumped to the floor.  
  
Dumbledore had opened the door to the Great Hall and summoned Madam Pomfrey. Professor Lupin took the opportunity to slip in.  
  
"SEVERUS!" McGonagall and Tonks gasped.  
  
"Me?" Snape said in a quiet voice, "They said it was safe, they ate it voluntarily." "Potter and Weasley are expelled then," he smirked.  
  
Remus saw Harry on the floor and ran to him. "HARRY! NOOOO!" the werewolf howled and cradled Harry's head.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione pipped, "you haven't yet determined if they are dead."  
  
Remus sniffed and put his ear to Harry's heart, then checked for a breath. Shaking his head, he stated softly, "No breath, no heartbeat. No, Harry, don't go." Lupin sobbed.  
  
Dumbledore answered the knock on the door. Ginny was allowed in, as the mediwitch ran directly to Ron. Ginny carried Harry's parcel, as she calmly surveyed the situation and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Odd reaction, isn't it?" Snape observed the female Weasley.  
  
"It certainly is," Dumbledore agreed, as he leaned back against the closed door.  
  
Looking between Ron and Harry, Pomfrey shook her head, "They are most definitely dead."  
  
But all eyes were on Hermione and Ginny, who were going through Harry's box and reading the names on each lipstick and lip gloss as if they were shopping together for makeup at an Avon party. Ginny was the first to speak, "I have it, Strawberry Parfait."  
  
"Well, unless you want to kiss your big brother on the lips, I suggest you do Harry. I guess I'll take Ron." Hermione said, as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Snape made them eat the chocolates, he should kiss both of them," Ginny giggled, as they both turned to look at their potions professor. He sneered back, his face blanched to the color of sour cream.  
  
Lupin, still kneeling on the floor with Harry's head in his lap, was clearly confused at the girls reactions and attempts at humor. Hermione kneeled down next to Remus and hugged him around the neck. "Sorry, Remus. Harry just wanted to scare the hiccups out of you." Ginny bent over Harry to hug Remus, too, "Yeah, sorry Remus. But you sound all better now."  
  
Ginny put on the strawberry lip gloss and handed it to Hermione. She kissed Harry on the lips as the head girl put on the lip gloss. "Mmmpppffhhh, RON!" Hermione pushed off, flustered and as red as Ron's freckles.  
  
"I knew it would be you, Hermione," Ron smiled, pulling her back down. Madam Pomfrey hovered over them and cleared her throat.  
  
Harry just looked up from Remus's lap and smiled up at both Ginny and Remus. "Snape wouldn't kiss me, then?"  
  
"Detention served!" Flitwick declared.  
  
Snape swooped out of the room in disgust, followed by the three Slytherins at his heels. He stopped and turned for a moment to listen for laughter behind the door, but the noise in the Great Hall was too loud. 


	14. Gryffindor Tryouts

Another Chance  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 14 Gryffindor Team Tryouts (uploaded 3/12/04)  
  
Gryffindor preliminaries proceeded in two rings without surprises and quickly progressed to the quarter finals. Minnie Stewart and Percival Wulfric were there to judge the matches, and Madam Pomfrey was available "just in case." The young professors were quite pleased at the range of spells that their students used and the ingenuity in which they used them.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Quarterfinal: Harry Potter vs. Dennis Creevey  
  
Harry Potter and Dennis Creevey shook hands in the center of the ring and turned their backs on each other with wands pointed to the sky. As Mr. Wulfric counted their steps, the contestants took a step away from each other with each count. At the count of ten, they turned and faced each other.  
  
The audience held their breath as they posed in their dueling stances. "Begin!" Mr. Wulfric called out.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Creevey called first, but Potter countered with "Protego!" The disarming spell bounced off his shield and landed in the grass.  
  
As Potter hit Dennis with the Pepperbreath charm, the younger Creevey brother fanned his fiery hot breath with his hand. He was too uncomfortable to utter another spell, so Potter hit him in the face with a rush of water which spouted from his wand.  
  
The audience in the Gryffindor stands clapped and cheered, as Minnie Stewart rushed in to end the spells. The contestants shook hands and Minnie held up Harry's arm by the wrist to declare him the winner of the match because Dennis could not continue.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Quarterfinal: Ron Weasley vs. Neville Longbottom  
  
Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley were announced as the next match. They shook hands and took their ten paces before assuming their initial dueling positions. Ron opened with 'tarantella,' knowing that it might unnerve his worthy opponent by reminding him of the battle at the Ministry in their fifth year.  
  
Neville was surprised that Ron opened with this spell, but the memories inspired him to counter quickly with 'rictusempra.' Hitting at nearly the same time, Ron laughed uncontrollably, rolling on the ground, while Neville's legs danced like crazy. After thirty seconds, Ms. Stewart ended the spells and left both contestants panting on the grass. Students cheered from the stands and urged them on.  
  
They stood, chests heaving, and uttered their next round of spells. Neville yelled, "Riddikulus" and dressed Ron in his grandmother's most colorful and flowery dress, complete with handbag and wide-rimmed vulture chapeau. Ron clapped his appreciation and couldn't stop laughing, himself. He uttered his spell and Neville started winking back uncontrollably. Ron blew kisses back at his opponent and followed up with 'engorgio,' but Neville managed to deflect it, hitting Ron in the mouth.  
  
Ron's tongue swelled up and laid on the ground in front of him, as if he had eaten one of his brother's Ten Ton Toffees. Ron fell to the ground from the weight of his tongue and laughed along with Neville and the audience.  
  
The match was called to an end. And after Poppy Pomfrey came out to the pitch to reduce Ron's tongue back to normal, Ms. Stewart declared Neville Longbottom the winner of the match.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Quarterfinal: Dean Thomas vs. Ginny Weasley  
  
Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas were called up next. They had just broken up (again) and the fiery redhead was in no mood to take prisoners. As soon as the match began she fired off a series of hexes. The Itchy Hex, made Dean's skin crawl and prick like he had stepped into a nest of fleas and was being bitten all over. He scratched and he rubbed, distracted by the intense itch, he could not shield or deflect any of Miss Weasley's hexes to save his life.  
  
Next, she hit him with a Cry Baby Jinx and he started bawling for his mummy. Half of Gryffindor House knew about their breakup when the match started, but by the end, everyone knew. The stands were divided, boys feeling sympathetic for Dean, and the girls were laughing and cheering like mad for their champion to get even.  
  
Before Mr. Wulfric could call an end to the match, Ginny charmed Dean's nails to grow an inch. Actually Madam Pomfrey, the school mediwitch, had stopped the charm when it reached an inch, but she had to restrain him with a total body bind to keep him from cutting himself whenever he tried to scratch before she could end the Itchy Hex.  
  
Ms. Stewart, who was sitting on the sidelines for this match ran over to Ginny and put a hand on her wand hand and an arm over her shoulder, for the female competitor was crying, herself. When the spells were lifted from Mr. Thomas, he tried to go over to his ex-girlfriend to talk to her, but shied away upon receiving the reproachful look Ms. Stewart gave him. Hanging his head, he sulked his way to his mates in the bleachers.  
  
Left standing alone in the middle of the pitch, Wulfric declared Ginny Weasley winner of the match. He shrugged and returned to the sidelines.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Quarterfinal: Colin Creevey vs. Natalie MacDonald  
  
Before Colin Creevey stepped onto the field for his match decided to take the passive approach and let the nervous Natalie fire the first spell. A few years behind Colin, Miss MacDonald had won her matches with superb transfiguration skills. As Natalie yelled her spell to transfigure Colin into a squirrel, he was able to partially deflect it. Everyone laughed as Colin grew a bushy tail and turned around so that his little brother, Dennis, could take a picture.  
  
Creevey called, 'Expelliarmus!' and MacDonald's wand flew out of her hand as she fell back about five feet. He quickly followed with, 'Accio wand!' and summoned the flying wand into his hand. Successfully having disarmed his opponent, with no way for her to continue, the match was called to an end. Creevey was already taking his victory bows before being declared the winner. However, he walked to his opponent to return her wand and shake her hand.  
  
As his little brother returned his camera with a big smile on his face, Mr. Wulfric waved his wand to reverse the unsuccessful transfiguration attempt on Dennis.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Semifinal: Harry Potter vs. Neville Longbottom  
  
Unfortunately, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had been drawn into the top half of the competition. Everyone had hoped that they'd meet in the finals, but no matter. They were meeting and everybody expected an exciting match, knowing what they had been through during their seven years at Hogwarts. The winner of this match would go on to the finals and the loser would take the third spot on the team, or worse case, take the alternate position.  
  
Longbottom and Potter shook hands in the center of the pitch, but Neville then pulled his opponent toward him for a one-armed hug. They genuinely wished the other best of luck, as their eyes gleamed. Once the match started, they volleyed spells back and forth for the first dozen minutes, a testimony to their excellent defensive skills. The Quidditch pitch filled with divots, pot holes, and smoke as the match progressed.  
  
Moving to his backup plan, Harry conjured three snakes using 'serpensetoria' and ordered them toward his opponent. Neville tried blasting the snakes away, but whenever he did, Harry sent a stinging hex his way. Fortunately, Neville ducked and managed to parry away the spells, coming away with only a few welts on his arms.  
  
When the snakes reached within six feet, Longbottom turned them to ropes and sent them flying toward the other Gryffindor in an attempt to bind them. Potter also tried blasting them out of the air and was forced to move to avoid the stinging hexes which followed, thankful for the footwork lessons they had just a couple days previously.  
  
With a snort, Potter uttered 'incindio' and the ropes fell to the ground in smoke and flames. Through the smoke, Potter was hit with a tossing charm which threw him to the ground. BUZZZ! Their fifteen minute limit had been reached. No other match had gone that long. It was, in fact, the first time they heard the buzzer all day.  
  
Potter, in his disappointment, fell back to the ground and laid there until Minnie came out to the middle of the pitch and called the two competitors to the center. Holding them at the wrists, she faced the stands until Percival Wulfric, Dumbledore's youth alias, announced Neville Longbottom the winner of the match. Minnie held up Neville's arm with pride and gave them both a congratulatory hug before leading them off the pitch.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Semifinal: Ginny Weasley vs. Colin Creevey  
  
After the formalities of bowing and taking their initial dueling stance. Colin snapped a picture of Ginny's stance. Her eyes had the intensity of a cat on the hunt, but the amateur photographer had purposely used the bright flash. Temporarily blinded, Ginny couldn't see the jinx that hit her and turned her legs to jelly. She melted into the grass, unable to stand.  
  
Keeping her wits about her, she uttered a spell that covered her opponent in little red and purple splotches, mostly around his neck, but places unseen, as well. She winked, "Hickey Hex, Colin." There was a round of laughs and a buzz in the stands as the audience gradually understood what had happened.  
  
Still under the Jellylegs Jinx, she was unable to avoid Colin's next spell, "Cumulus." A black rain cloud formed over the youngest Weasley sibling and drenched her as she was recovering from the first jinks. Forcing herself to stand with every ounce of determination, she called, "Sominus," the Sleeping Beauty Spell.  
  
Colin's eyes closed slowly as he tried to fight the spell, but he sat on the ground, then fell back, fast asleep. Minnie Stewart ran forward to proclaim Ginny the winner as Poppy Pomfrey ran over to end Colin's spell. However, 'finite incantatum' had no effect on the sleeping Gryffindor.  
  
Mr. Wulfric looked over at Ginny, "Miss Weasley, if you cannot end this spell within 40 seconds, you will be disqualified."  
  
"No problem, sir," Ginny said, nonchalantly. She walked over to Mr. Sleeping Beauty and kissed him on the lips until his eyes fluttered open. Colin sat up with a big smile and a red face, as he realized he was kissed in front of everyone in Gryffindor. "Thanks, Ginny," he gasped.  
  
"Breathe, Mr. Creevey, breathe," was Pomfrey's instruction, as Ginny bounced off the field.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gryffindor Finals: Neville Longbottom vs. Ginny Weasley  
  
Neville and Ginny opened their match aggressively. Hexes and spells bounced off of each other's shield charms in a show of light and colorful smoke. Lots of smoke. Wulfric waved his wand to create a bit of wind to blow the smoke away so that he could see what was going on.  
  
The crowd gasped at what was revealed. Ginny laid face down on the pitch, still clutching her wand and ten paces away, where Neville had been standing, was a pile of school robes. Pomfrey rushed to Ginny as Wulfric ran to Neville. The spectators, especially Harry and Neville's other roommates were held back by Professor Lupin as they attempted to rush the field. The crowd quieted as they watched the Hogwarts staff in their recovery attempts.  
  
Ginny was the first to recover with a good, strong 'ennervate' spell from the mediwitch. The stands erupted in cheers when Ginny got to her feet. Madame Pomfrey left her standing with Minnie Stewart, as the mediwitch ran to help the other student. Still a bit dizzy, Minnie helped Ginny walk to a nearby bench adjacent to the pitch.  
  
When young Dumbledore got to the pile of black robes, something stirred underneath. Expecting to find a small transfigured animal, he jumped back in surprise to find a toddler of about two, with round cheeks. "Peek-a- boo!" the baby, yelled when his head was uncovered. He sat naked on the pitch, surrounded by black fabric and clapped his chubby little hands together.  
  
"Well, hello there," Dumbledore said softly, "what's your name?"  
  
"Nebble!" the little boy giggled. The little boy got wide-eyed and squealed with delight when he discovered his toes. The crowd once again hushed, as they strained to see what was going on behind a wall of Hogwarts staff members, who had their backs turned to the crowd. When she had recovered sufficiently, Ginny walked across the field to the teacher's huddle.  
  
"What's going on," she asked, "what happened?" She gasped when she saw the baby cradled in Mr. Wulfric's arms, "Neville?"  
  
The baby cooed, but when he laid eyes on the fiery redhead, he yelled, "Dinny!" and held out his arms, fingers wiggling.  
  
"Miss Weasley, what was the last spell you used?" Ms. Stewart asked.  
  
"Um, 'reducto', I believe," was the student's reply.  
  
"Very well," Neville was set on the grass and his robes were properly draped over his shoulders. "Finite Incantatum!" the tall wizard waved his wand, and baby Neville disappeared in a cloud of red and mustard smoke.  
  
Neville coughed and waved his arms to clear the smoke. He grinned when he could see Mr. Wulfric, Ms. Stewart, Madam Pomfrey, and Ginny standing between himself and the Gryffindor stands. He looked down at his feet, surprised, and wiggled his toes in the green grass. Ginny was the first to engulf in with a hug. "Congratulations on the match, Ginny," Neville smiled.  
  
Wulfric's eyes twinkled, "Brilliant! Mr. Longbottom, please retrieve your wand and put your shoes back on. I must announce the new dueling team."  
  
Mr. Wulfric stood in front of the Gryffindor stands, with Ms. Stewart next to him, and announced the results. "It is my pleasure to announce the Gryffindor Dueling Team. In first place, Ginny Weasley." He stopped to allow everyone to cheer. "Second place, Neville Longbottom." He had to stop again. "Third place, Harry Potter. And in the alternate position, Colin Creevey. Please give the whole team your applause and support!" The stands went crazy, but the tall auburn-haired wizard didn't wait for the noise to subside. He charmed his voice with sonorus and added, "Congratulations to everyone who participated. Gryffindor House and your Hogwarts professors are all very proud of the contestants display of skill and sportsmanship."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Yay, I did it. Thank you for your patience over the last couple of months. I finally finished the students and spells research that it took to write this chapter (and the next) and my income taxes, to boot! I hope you enjoyed this episode. Slytherin tryouts are next. 


	15. Slytherin Tryouts

**Another Chance**  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR, various publishers of the HP series. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Thank you for staying with the story through such a long wait. During duelling practice, my plot bunny got hit by a stray spell from a first year Slytherin (who demands to remain anonymous) and never recovered. It's better than some lame excuse about how my the plot bunny choked and died trying to come up with Slytherin dueling matches, eh? So I said, "screw it, on with the story!"  
  
**Chapter 15** – Slytherin Tryouts (uploaded 7/22/04)  
  
Professor Severus Snape ran his team tryouts with his usual efficiency. They were quickly down to the final match to determine who would captain the Slytherin team. Professor Tonks assisted in the preliminary match and together they refereed the last match between Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.  
  
"Take your positions," Snape commanded. He nodded at Malfoy, and received a nod in return. Slytherin's head of house turned to Nott and nodded. Nott nodded back, signaling that he was ready.  
  
Malfoy stepped out from behind his barrier with a confident smirk. Nott came out with a sneer. As soon as the buzzer sounded, Malfoy fired a stinging hex at Nott's knee. Nott jumped and was hit on the foot. DING! "Point Malfoy!" the announcer called. Theodore limped for cover behind the closest tree, while Draco apparated onto a tree limb above him. Nott peered out from behind the tree trunk and searched for the platinum blond Head Boy.  
  
Everyone in the stands pointed at Draco in the tree and were yelling their heads off, but the contestants couldn't see or hear the audience from behind the magical fence, which also kept all magic within the arena. Draco fired another stinging hex into Nott's back. DING! "Point Malfoy! Two, Zero."  
  
Frustrated, Nott called a blinding sunlight spell, which illuminated the whole arena from the tip of his wand. Snape held his hand up to shield his eyes, but Tonks pulled a pair of dark sunglasses from her pocket. Nott fired stinging hexes in the direction of his last hit and stopped when he heard someone yelp in pain. DING! "Point Nott," the female voice called. "Two, One," called the original announcer.  
  
Snape looked over at Tonks and raised an eyebrow at the bleach blonde auror behind the dark shades, but activity back in the ring refocused his attention. Nott and Malfoy were practically nose to nose, circling each other in the middle of the ring. Malfoy was taunting his opponent and Nott was visibly fuming. Steam was literally coming out of his ears, as if he had taken pepperup potion.  
  
Snape quieted the giggling and taunting from the stands with one glaring sweep of his eyes. Nott pushed his skinnier opponent to the ground with his free hand. Malfoy hooked the standing Slytherin behind his knee with one of his legs and hooked an ankle with his other leg, causing Nott to fall forward onto his face. Malfoy was ready to follow up with his stinging hex. DING! "Point and match. Malfoy wins three points to one."  
  
Instantly the magical barriers were lifted and the audience could be seen and heard from the contest area. Malfoy helped Nott to his feet, they shook hands and waved to the audience. Malfoy victoriously held his hands over his head and bowed to the people in the stands.  
  
The announcer listed the qualifying team, "The Slythterin team will be Draco Malfoy as captain, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zambini. Pansy Parkinson will serve as alternate. Thank you for coming, please follow Professor Tonks back to the castle."  
  
----- ooOoo -----  
  
Professor Snape hung back to round up anyone who lingered behind. Malfoy was rather slow to get his things together. "Are you injured Mr. Malfoy?" Snape drawled.  
  
"No, sir. My father is here watching. I think he wants to congratulate me." Draco replied.  
  
Snape's eyes quickly scanned the trees and focused on the black robe that stepped out from behind the bush. "Make it quick, Malfoy, the other professor is an auror on temporary assignment."  
  
"Really, Severus, the company you keep is declining in your old age," Lucius quipped.  
  
"Get on with your business," smirked the stringy-haired wizard.  
  
"Actually I stayed to see you. Good job, Draco, go on to your little friends," Lucius removed the hood from his head and refluffed his hair.  
  
"Thank you father." Draco masked his emotions. He had expected a bit more praise, but no matter, it was an accomplishment he could use later as leverage once he found something he wanted as payment.  
  
"Wait at the edge of the clearing," Snape told the student, "we'll walk back together to explain our delay."  
  
"Where have you been, Severus?" asked Lucius, watching his son's reaction. "He'll make a fine Death Eater some day."  
  
Snape mentally growled at the statement. "I was under the weather. Did you miss me?"  
  
"I heard it's going around. The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress are ill, as well?"  
  
"They've got something, all right," Snape snorted in his private humor. "If you've got something planned, do not tell me. I am still a professor here and I am obligated to the safety of the students. Besides, the ancient spells are still in place, as are many more methods of protection. Not the least of which are aurors on the grounds."  
  
As if on cue, Tonks' high pitch voice could be heard calling out. "Draco, go on." Snape turned on his heel and nodded at Draco, who in turn answered the call, "We're here. Just cleaning up a bit." Draco chuckled under his breath, "as if I'd do servant's work."  
  
Snape crossed his arms as the temporary professor made her appearance. "Ah, there you are. All finished here, then?" Lucius had made his getaway.  
  
Snape stalked past her with Draco in his wake. Tonks took a quick look around before running to catch up. "Is there a problem, Tonks?" Snape asked coolly.  
  
"I have a feeling we're being watched by unfriendly eyes," Tonks answered.  
  
"Yes, well, never underestimate Albus Dumbledore," he snorted.  
  
"I wouldn't call him unfriendly. No, we were taught in Auror training not to ignore a gut feeling." Tonks looked back toward the darkness of the forest. "I have a very strong feeling."  
  
The three were within sight of the castle. Draco interrupted, "Sir? I'm going to run ahead, if it's all right."  
  
"Of course, go on," Snape answered and turned back to Tonks. He walked up behind her until his chest touched her back. "Something else on your mind?"  
  
"Oh, the usual," Tonks answered. "But Mum has been nagging me to get married and start giving her grandkids. She owled me again this morning."  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "You do realize I performed a contraceptive charm before we," Snape's eyes darted left and right, "you know."  
  
Tonks giggled, "So did I, silly. Anyway, I'm glad we have this time to talk privately. I wonder if you could do me a favor and come with me to dinner at Mum's tonight?"  
  
The tall potions professor sighed as his face scrunched around his nose, "I really don't want to."  
  
"Please?" Tonks bounced on her toes. "Pretty please? Just to get Mum off my back, okay?"  
  
"I think I'd rather turn myself to Azkaban in as a Death Eater," Snape deadpanned in deep thought, as he tried to think of a good excuse not to go. He thought, 'I only have to tell Moody. He'll have a good laugh all the way. Yes, I won't even resists if he chooses to hex me.'  
  
Tonks punched him in the stomach, "Hey, I'm talking to you. You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"  
  
"Sorry, I did not."  
  
"I'll meet you in your quarters tonight at 7 o'clock. I have a portkey to the house. Don't argue." With that, she bounded back toward the castle.  
  
"Dammit, you have a one-night stand and it turns into a lifetime commitment. Damn hormones! That's how I fell to the dark side the first time, all for a woman. That's it, never again. I swear, if I can get out of this, I am never having sex, never ever!" Snape berated himself, though he controlled the volume just in case anyone else was actually listening.  
  
"Never is a very long time," came a soft voice behind him. Snape whipped around to face the owner of that familiar voice, drawing his wand at the same time.  
  
"Ahh-A-Albus!" Snape breathed out. "I was just telling Tonks not to underestimate you."  
  
"You're slipping, Severus," young Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Women! If I get out of this alive, I am swearing off of women forever. They're too complicated and even more distracting." The two men turned to walk toward the castle.  
  
"But they're so fun! Is there a problem?"  
  
"Don't you have an errand you need me to run? Something that will take all night, perhaps? I think the Dark Lord is up to something. Death Eaters are running around the Forest."  
  
"No, I'm quite all right. Thank you for asking, though. There's no danger to the school at the moment."  
  
Snape growled, "Albus, if you can't find something important for me to do, I'll have to meet her family."  
  
"Have a nice time, Severus."  
  
"Perhaps the Dark Lord needs me. Lucius and a few other Death Eaters were just here watching the matches. I could still catch up and see if they need my help."  
  
Albus laughed out loud and put his hand on Snape's shoulder, "It has to be done sooner or later, Severus. Just get it over with."  
  
"I hate it when you're right." Just inside the large doors, Snape turned toward his quarters. Dumbledore walked through the Great Hall toward his office.  
  
_To be continued...  
_  
----- ooOoo -----  
  
Author's Note: Thank you Blue furry elf, Loki Mischief-Maker, Emerald Tabby, Neko Mew Midorikawa, samson for your last reviews and encouragement. I am back to writing and I intend to finish this story, though I don't know how long it will be yet. However, I'm working with a new muse, so the story's going to take a little turn from my original direction. 


End file.
